EVoNet
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry had the dream of uniting magic & science! He was scorned & feared. However, during his 7th year of Hogwarts he failed. The Magical World fearing his power & ambition sealed his magic and banished him into the muggle world. But he had planned ahead. He would not lose, bringing about the birth of the EVoNet system! Harry/Daphne, and other pairings. Rated M!
1. July 2012 AD

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter!_

_**EVoNet**_

_**July 2012 AD**_

Minerva McGonagall wasn't feeling one hundred percent OK today. Though, the sun was out and it was a nice day she felt more annoyed than ill. It's just that… well a large number of muggleborn children had been sent letters to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they had surprisingly replied refusing the acceptance. They just don't seem intent on going to learn magic.

Now she finds herself having to travel to each of these children's homes before the Ministry finds out and sends out some goon to intimidate the child into going.

She had never really liked this sort of thing, trying to convince the children without having them end up hating her, or resenting her. It could only lead to bad blood in the future, but she must help them see why they needed to learn to control their powers.

She paused in her trek as she realised with a roll of her eyes that she had almost walked past the nice looking home of her first muggleborn. She walked up to the front door brushing down her nice muggle woman's tweed suit, though, she had her suspicions that it was years out of date, but figured with her experienced age nobody would care to say anything.

McGonagall rapped her knuckles on the door and waited only a few moments before a woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked the strange woman at the door.

"You're Mrs. Rivers?" McGonagall asked crisply.

"Ms.," she replied. "I'm divorced, who are you?"

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," she answered before continuing. "I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Oh, that school again?" Ms. Rivers asked rolling her eyes. "Well, Kitty doesn't want to go. She wants to go to school with her friends, and not some boarding school. You didn't even send a brochure so we could see what it was like. It was like you expect everyone you say is a witch to be wetting themselves with excitement or something," she said laughing and rolling her eyes again.

McGonagall's eyes had widened in surprise as this muggle woman was being so accepting of magic. Though, thinking about it, a brochure selling the school to the children would probably be a good idea, but she doubted that Dumbledore would go for making one even though it would make things simpler. He didn't seem to like change much.

"Well… maybe I could speak with you and Miss. Rivers?" she asked hopeful that she could at least speak with them more to try subtly telling them that the Ministry wouldn't let her not go to Hogwarts. "I might be able to help explain our world and the benefits of Hogwarts."

Ms. Rivers shrugged. "Sure, be my guest Professor," she said stepping aside to let her in before closing the door and leading her into the lounge. "Would you like a cup of tea, coffee, or some juice, umm… well… we have anything and everything, and then things we've probably never even heard of," she said laughingly and confusing the older woman.

"No thank you," she replied, and as Ms. Rivers gestured to a comfortable single chair she sat down.

_"KITTY!"_ she then shouted out of the living room door, and moments later a small brown haired girl came charging in. However, McGonagall had to wonder at the long thin pouch over the girls shorts attached to her left thigh.

"What is it mummy?" she asked with her blue eyes sparkling with interest as they looked at McGonagall.

"This is Professor McGonagall," she said as she and her daughter sat together on the couch. "She has come to pay us a visit about the kind offer we declined for you to go to Hogwarts."

"Oh," the girl said still smiling as she turned to the stern looking woman, so McGonagall took that as a good sign. "So… what do you do at this magic school?" she asked, being the curious eleven-year-old girl she was.

"We learn how to use magic, and perform spells… let me demonstrate," she said as she withdrew her wand.

"Is that a stick?" Kitty asked trying not to laugh. "You're going to do magic with a stick?"

McGonagall gave a tight lipped smile as this wasn't the first time a child had asked that. "No… this is my wand…" she said but didn't miss the baffled expression they both had, but with a swish and a flick she levitated the table and put it back down, but neither mother nor daughter looked impressed. "At first you'll have to say the spell but with time and practice you could be just as good."

"That's it?" Kitty asked not in the slightest impressed. "I have a levitation app on my phone," she said with a sigh as she pulled out a slender aqua blue coloured thing from her pocket. She then tapped at the screen a few times. McGonagall's eyes widened in shock as she watched the table levitate for a few moments before landing and the girl just put what must be her phone away leaving the teacher gob-smacked.

"I have some awesome pranking apps too," she continued laughing at the thought of using them. "If you want to impress me Miss, you'll have to do better than that," she said rolling her eyes.

"O-OK then," she answered looking confused and freaked but she waved her wand and the table turned into a small puppy, and this time both mother and daughter were surprised.

However, as the puppy yapped and yipped Kitty's surprise turned to horror. "Y-you…! You're a criminal!" she cried out in anguish. "Living transmutation is illegal!"

"W-what…?" McGonagall asked looking baffled. If she hadn't heard about this law then how did they. However, she was quick to change the creature back as the girl was having a fit. "I… I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. The Ministry of Magic has not made such a law."

"You don't know," Ms. Rivers suddenly asked startling the woman. "It must be from you people that EvansCorp got the idea for EVoNet, and to use technology to artificially create magical powers. And your people just hadn't noticed. I'm guessing my Kitty isn't the only kid choosing not to go to this school?"

McGonagall nodded and turned to see Kitty looking confused. "I'm afraid I didn't know about this law, please accept my apology," she was quick to say. She didn't want this girl calling the authorities. If they were right then someone was using muggle science to create magic and that could be bad for her if she had broken a law while using magic.

"Well as long as you don't do it again," Kitty said with her smile returning. "But why would I need a cauldron and some creepy sounding things that were on my supply list?"

"For potion brewing," she was quick to reply.

"That's stupid," she said rolling her eyes. "If I need cures for stuff like that I'll go to a pharmacy silly, and they'll give me a tablet or something, and it said wand, but I already have one," she finished off opening the pouch on her thigh and pulling out a slick looking blue plastic wand with thin screens running its length and a handgrip.

"B… but wands have to use wood," McGonagall replied in horror. How could all of her people miss the muggles creating magic? Heck, how could the muggles create magic?

Kitty just gave her a strange look and, shaking her head, she pointed her wand at the coffee table. "Turn the table from wood to steel!" she called out smilingly. McGonagall was startled as the screens on the 'wand' blinked on with the words transmutation before a stream of transparent light spat out of the end, changing the table from wood to metal, and it took less than a second without even having used a proper spell. She had just pointed the device and told it what to do.

She felt a little envious that the muggles seemed to have invented a way to use magic and somehow cheat by doing it a half-cocked way and getting better and faster results.

However, she realised that the Ministry of Magic won't like this. Though, it was Dumbledore's reaction that would be worst. If the muggles could create magic then they might be able to detect it, and if they could they might discover You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. She might be out of the loop when it comes to muggles, but she did know they would use deadly force, and Dumbledore wouldn't like that at all.

She sighed tiredly as she sat back a bit in her chair and started asking questions. Their roles seemed to have been reversed but both mother and daughter answered, after all what they knew were hardly secrets.

"So… who invented this… means to generate Zero Point Energy?" she asked after over an hour of talking. She had almost completely forgotten about the inventor. The man that owns EvansCorp and will most likely become Dumbledore's, the Ministry's, and the Death Eater's target. Though, from what she's heard, she's not sure how they'll fare.

"Harry Evans!" Kitty chimed out happily.

McGonagall had never before felt her blood run as cold as it did just hearing those two words, those two names. Harry had done it. He had given the muggles magic. Dumbledore and the Potters were not going to be happy when she told them.

She found herself in a dilemma. She could save herself and others a lot of bother for a while and pretend that she didn't know about any of this, or she could go straight to Dumbledore. She sighed tiredly as she knew if the old Headmaster finds out she kept this from him he'd be saying she was going dark or something and his Order will just believe him.

Frowning she sighed again. She might be one of the very, very few people who thought for themselves in the Order of the Phoenix, but even she had made some stupid moves. Harry had come to her a few times during his time at Hogwarts telling her things, things she should have taken seriously that she didn't because she believed he was just a stupid little boy trying to be as great as his brother.

However, as time moved on she had seen him change. He no longer sought out help from a teacher, and in the end, seeing how un-equal the world was, almost totally destroyed Hogwarts trying to make the world equal and finally showing how much smarter he was to his brother.

"If you ladies will excuse me," McGonagall finally spoke standing up. "But I have to… see the Headmaster. I'm afraid I might be late for an important meeting."

"OK, good luck," Kitty agreed smilingly as she led the old lady out of her house and closed the door with a grin stretching wider than it was as she turned to her mummy. "Mum… I think these weird magic people aren't very bright."

"I noticed sweetie," she answered just as there was another knock on the door and Kitty pulled it open to see two men wearing blue suits, showing their ID with three police officers in full uniform with blue coloured wands in holsters on their thighs.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rivers, Miss. Rivers," the elder of the two spoke. "I'm Detective Mathews and this is my partner Detective Reynolds. If it's not too much bother we would like to come in if we may and speak with you."

"O-of course," Ms. Rivers agreed, quickly stepping aside with her daughter, and the five of them entered closing the door.

However, once in the lounge while the detectives took seats with the mother and daughter, the police officers pulled out their wands saying 'mana scan' and holographic screen readouts came from the side of their wands.

Mathews nodded for them to continue as he began, smiling reassuringly at the pair. "An unknown woman just left this property. From our intel she was here to speak with you both about an unsanctioned school?" he asked even though Kitty and her mother could see he was just asking to start the conversation.

"Yes, Hogwarts," Ms. Rivers agreed nodding her head. "Kitty's not going so I don't see the problem."

The detective just nodded with a sad look. "Unfortunately that is the problem, for them at least," he answered with a sigh. "We have it on good authority that more unknowns will arrive with threats of taking her from you and erasing her from your mind."

Kitty and her mum were looking rightfully horrified. "T-they can't do that… that's illegal and kidnap!" Kitty cried out in horror.

"And we shall not let them," agreed the other detective. "We're here to speak about this matter and secure your home from any unwanted intruders…"

"Sirs," interrupted one of the police officers. "It seems the house is riddled with unauthorised mana, most of which is used for spying… though nothing too invasive, but it's quite obvious that they had entered the house to do it. Other than that the only mana we're picking up in the house is coming from one wand, two cell phones, the food replicator in the kitchen and the child."

"T-that's terrible!" Ms. Rivers cried out in horror. "I want whoever's responsible found and arrested!"

"We will be getting on to that, ma'am," he agreed nodding his head. "We are working in part as secretly as we can with EVoNet to put a stop to these people and protect the children."

Minerva McGonagall had at first considered heading straight for Hogwarts where Dumbledore would soon be starting a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, but realised that Dumbledore wouldn't believe her about EVoNet without some kind of proof.

It had actually taken her a while to find a place that would sell EVoNet technology. Though, when she got there she was floored by how much stuff was branded EVoNet in some way or another, even though it was made by companies other than EvansCorp, which she figured it meant they used magic in some way. Though, of course she had stopped off at Gringotts to get some money.

She had taken a long time with the assistance of a nice young woman to get a few things like a wand and food replicator because she needed some lessons in how they work, and even still she didn't know much about the ins and outs but they both came with instructions.

McGonagall practiced with her new wand by levitating her replicator, though they had offered free delivery, which was nice. She figured using the new wand to move the replicator was best. She would have bought more, but the replicator was quite expensive and she hadn't withdrawn enough money to get anything else, and doesn't want to spend all of her savings.

It took her no time at all to get back to Hogwarts, though it took some effort having to use her wand to create a portkey to Hogsmead, as she wasn't confident enough to try apparating with so much weight. She had to feel very impressed with the new wand, as the replicator isn't light; she would already be feeling the strain if she tried to levitate it this far for over twenty minutes, but this muggle wand wasn't even trying from what she could tell.

She entered the Great Hall, which was being used for an Order of the Phoenix meeting since school was out. She took note as they sat around the Gryffindor table that a few people weren't there, like the Malfoys and Greengrasses, and several more people Albus Dumbledore didn't totally trust. Either that, or the main reason was because some of his more fanatical supporters kept starting fights with them, and not really faring very well in the end as they just looked foolish jumping to the bait every time.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore called out in greeting. "Good, good. I thought you weren't going to make it. I do hope you managed to persuade the young girl that Hogwarts will be fun?"

"Umm…. No," she answered as she landed the large box on the table getting confused looks as they took note of the weird wand she was using, but Dumbledore frowned at what she said having not paid the wand a thought. "We might have a problem there," she said taking a deep breath to steady her nerves as around fifty or more sets of eyes were on her.

"What kind of problem?" he asked worriedly. "The Ministry has not discovered our dilemma with the muggleborns have they?" he added on looking to be thinking of a way to stall them.

"No… this might be worse…"

"You-Know-Who hasn't…?" Molly Weasley started worried but trailed off unable to finish.

"No…" she agreed getting a lot of relieved sighs but then confused looks, even Dumbledore showed he was baffled. "He's done it… he said he would… he said it was possible, and… he's done it."

"Who did what?" asked James Potter sitting next to his slightly bored looking best friend Sirius Black. Sirius just didn't seem to care any more, but at least he did speak out and for himself. Though, he could be very sneaky in hiding his distaste for a lot of the crazy things they got up to. He just thought they were boring and a waste of time. He had never been patient and always full of energy so it was not uncommon for him to just flop out at these meetings.

"Harry!" That one word brought about shocked gasps and looks of outrage as the mention of the traitorous Potter was taboo for the Order, but she continued on anyway. "He has given the muggles magic!"

"Nonsense…!" Severus Snape hissed out while others had paled, and some looked sick, but Dumbledore seemed to share Snape's stance on the matter, along with a fair few others. "That brat was nothing but trouble. He almost destroyed the castle for Merlin's sake!"

"OK," she said pointing her newly acquired wand at the grease-ball, startling him. "Plait his hair and turn it pink!" she said and even Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as Snape's hair twisted round plaiting while it faded from greasy black, the grease squeezing out down his robes as it turned into a fluffy pink. It made him scowl but he's gotten used to someone doing something like this to him, though this was the first it was another teacher he chose to say nothing.

"Oh my word," tiny Professor Flitwick squealed in shock from his seat. "No wand movement and speaking in English… just telling it what you want," he muttered as the screens that had been lit up with words moments before faded back to black.

"Now this is more interesting," Sirius piped in. "That's quite hilarious, and ironic. You take magic from him and he finds the loophole, and creates something that creates magic. That's brilliant," he said laughing and ignoring the many death glares he got.

"It is not brilliant Sirius!" Lily Potter hissed at him angrily. "This compromises magical security!"

"If all of the muggles can use magic then why would they care about us?" Sirius asked shrugging. "Heck, this should be good… I mean we can walk through London using as much magic as we want and the muggles won't care."

"It's not good!" Dumbledore interrupted before an argument broke out. "If the muggles find out about Voldemort, or Harry just goes and tells them then they will start hunting Death Eaters and killing them."

"Who really cares?" interrupted a young blonde haired woman, Luna Lovegood with bored blue eyes sitting next to her confused red haired friend, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. Nobody was really being that quick to respond to her comment, either through surprise or because they either secretly or openly agreed with her.

"Now enough thinking like that Miss. Lovegood," Dumbledore eventually reprimanded but got no emotional response like he would with most of his Order. "They are mainly ancient and noble pureblooded families! They need to be given the chance to see the light," he finished, many of the order automatically nodding along in agreement.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Sirius said as he knew that Dumbledore would have his way so just shrugged and looked to the huge box. "So Minnie," he said annoying McGonagall with her nickname. "What's in the box?"

She smiled a little as she used the new wand to open the box and vanish it, (she could get used to such a clever wand). "This won Harry 'Evans' the Nobel Peace Prize!"

"Really…?" Lily let slip in surprise and even wonderment as McGonagall nodded before she frowned looking at the odd white platform with matte black glass top and some buttons and ports on it. "So what does it do?" she asked being a little bit curious.

McGonagall just gave a tight lipped smile as she switched it on. "I would like a cheese burger and fries," she said and instantly the glass flashed white and there they were in carton wrappings like at a muggle fast food place. "This one device has apparently been putting restaurants all over the planet out of business."

"Cool," Sirius replied grabbing some fries and scarfing them, and after his last chew, he grabbed the rest and the burger. "Damn, that's good eating. I'm definitely getting one of these beauties."

"Enough Sirius," Dumbledore reprimanded but Sirius didn't stop eating. "You will not shame us by getting such a disgraceful piece of rubbish created by a mad boy that would have gone dark if we had not stopped him and banished him from our world."

"Whatever, man. You're mental. This is really good food on command," Sirius replied rolling his eyes. "And it… well look," he said as they turned to see Ginny and Luna had secretly gotten themselves some food from it looking pleased while they had all been distracted.

"Ginevra Weasley!" her mother reprimanded angrily. "What do you think you're doing eating that?"

She just shrugged sheepishly and finished the fry in her mouth. "Don't knock what you haven't tried, right dad?" she asked as Arthur Weasley sitting opposite was scooping some tandoori chicken and white rice onto a poppadum with his fork.

"Right you are pumpkin," he agreed smiling as he savoured every bite. "Damn, I haven't had a good Indian meal in years, but this is simply mouth-watering."

"Arthur!" his wife reprimanded angrily. "How could you disgrace our family like this, and to top things off you're eating foreign food. Indian food, do I not make you delicious proper English meals?"

"You know, technically most of its not actually English," Luna suddenly said wiggling her fry. "_FRENCH_ fry," she said, her mouth snatching her fry, accentuating the word French loudly and clearly making Molly's cheeks flush with embarrassment as a few people openly laughed while others snickered.

"She has a point though," McGonagall agreed as she savoured her pork chow mien. "I haven't had Chinese food in a long while. It's nice to have the opportunity to be a little more diverse every once in a while."

"Too true," agreed Filius Flitwick as he set down his lamb shish kebab and tucked in.

Sirius nodded along. "Strawberry milkshake would be nice," he said, happy the machine made it for him, and the others were quick in grabbing drinks too while the more fanatical Dumbledore worshippers looked on in horror and annoyance.

"Enough of this foolishness…!" Dumbledore suddenly roared out startling them as he swiped his wand and the replicator was shattered, sparking electricity, and a light inside fading away to nothing before it fizzled and some of the insides had fused together and melted.

"You are paying for that Albus," McGonagall said in annoyance. "That thing wasn't cheap!" she said but continued eating knowing she'd get her money back one way or another, and she sneakily slid her new wand into her tweed blazer.

"That was out of order," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Enough!" Albus spoke quietly but his power was now flowing to show he is quite angry. "I will not have members of my Order being foolish over some stupid food making machine made by a traitorous little brat!"

"Technically he didn't betray anyone," Luna commented off-handily. "He just had a dream so far out of your comfort zones that you feared it, secretly knowing that he was too smart to be left alone, and that he might actually succeed. Though, it looks like he was smarter than even you feared. After all, every visionary throughout history has been mocked, ridiculed and feared by their peers."

"Quiet Luna!" he said angrily and Ginny, fearing for her friend, was quick in grabbing her hand to get her attention. Shaking her head, Luna relented. "Good," the old man continued, not noticing that the two girls continued holding hands under the table.

"We must put a stop to Mr. Evans as soon as possible," he said commandingly, most of his Order looking up to him in admiration while others only looked to be paying half attention. "He will wreak havoc upon our world. If left to continue making magic he might gain the power to attack our world with more people than Voldemort could ever hope to get.

"We could possibly lose to him. We cannot let him come here and murder us all. After all, the muggles have always been jealous of our kind. Therefore, I say we attack Evans and whatever company he has created and destroy it before it's too late!"

"I doubt he would come here to murder everyone," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "His dream was to unite the worlds of science and magic, and he's doing a pretty good job from what I've heard today."

"Shut up, I bet you're going dark just like your family," hissed out Ron Weasley in rage having been surprisingly quiet so far since he wasn't really sure what's going on.

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever, idiot," he said as he had finished his burger and fries he stood up. "I'm bored with this, If you're going to be talking about this crap all evening, I'm going home, later!" he said, just up and leaving, several others following too, when Ginny and Luna got up to leave.

"Ginny where do you think you're going?" her mother demanded with narrowed angry eyes.

Ginny sighed rolling her eyes. "Luna and I have a deadline to keep so… well whatever, we're going back to our place where we won't have to listen to this any more. We know where it's going to go. You'll all rant and rave for several hours where you'll come up with some weird overly extravagant and complicated plans that won't work. So we'll skip the ranting and just hear the plans tomorrow."

"Are you siding against us?" Molly demanded angrily causing Ginny to grimace, did she have to screech? "I will not tolerate a Dark Witch in the family. We should have never let you and Luna move in together. Two single witches, it's scandalous the things you might try with… boys!"

"No I have work tomorrow!" she retorted in frustration her eyes' flickering to Luna's looking amused. "And we don't invite boys around to our apartment either."

"Just go sweetheart," her father quickly interrupted as he too got up. "I also have an early start with the Ministry," he said as he quickly fled after them as it took their blatant lie for him to realise that he didn't mind hiding out early tomorrow in his office.

"I too do not have the time to waste here," Snape surprisingly said as he stood up. "The Dark Lord is not expecting me to stay away for too long. Shall I inform him of this…" he looked at the company name on the broken machine. "EVoNet?" he asked the old man, curious.

"No, not right now," the old man said shaking his head. "He could complicate things, and then Evans might have no choice but to go to the muggle authorities."

Snape nodded heading off, they didn't see the smirk on his lips or the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He seriously had to wonder whether he could get most of the Order declared mentally unbalanced.

He just kept walking out of the castle and out into the grounds, looking around he saw no one as he pulled out a slender black earpiece from his pocket before placing it around his ear and pressed a button which created a dim light in his right eye showing a display.

"Call, code zero!" he spoke quickly and only waited a moment when the video call was answered, they both smirked.

"Good evening Agent Zero, what do you have to report? And who'd you let point a wand at you? Pink really isn't your colour!"

In the Great Hall McGonagall sighed in exhaustion as the ranting and raving commenced. She sighed one last time as she watched a few more people sneaking away unchecked so shrugged her shoulders and followed them out and headed back to her quarters feeling like she could really sleep a year or two.

It was a couple of hours later that Severus Snape walked into The Dark Lords base, thankfully after changing his hair back to normal, where several masked morons eyed him suspiciously, not quite trusting that he was not really working for Dumbledore.

However, he walked into the large house and into a large chamber with a green cushioned throne on which the Dark Lord himself sat in some black robes with a slimy bald head and crimson red eyes. Severus had to wonder… what does Voldemort do all day? Does he just sit on that uncomfortable looking chair all day enjoying his minions grovelling at his feet all day long?

"My lord," he greeted bowing low to his 'master' in respect. "I have news you may find interesting."

"I see," Voldemort answered with a cool hiss to his voice. "And what might this news be, Severus?"

"Harry Evans, formerly Harry Potter," he spoke quick as he noticed the wand The Dark Lord had been holding, and realising that that might be his entertainment.

However, that piqued his interest. "Harry Evans… the sealed child who almost made Hogwarts crumble to the ground?" he asked with intrigue in his expression. "Do not leave me waiting Severus! I do not like to wait!"

"Yes My Lord," he readily agreed nodding quickly. "Evans has somehow regained magic, and is once more trying to give magic to the filthy muggles, but Dumbledore has found out and is as of now trying to think of a way to stop him."

"Indeed that is worthy news for my ears," the Serpent Lord spoke with a tiny smirk on his thin lips. "Well… I suppose we can leave Evans for the time being as Dumbledore might stop him, which leaves us free for a while. At the least the old fool will slow the boy down. Yes, it makes no sense for us to interfere unless we have too, and let Dumbledore show the world that he preaches one thing, while practicing something else. He practices the same as us, but in a different way, and someday I'll destroy him!"

Voldemort laughed raspy and cold without any humour in the tone. "Yes… someday I will destroy the foolish meddling old basket case and his Order of the Phoenix!" he laughed some more.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts brooding as he thought of ways to put a stop to Harry Evans' stupid and childish desire to give away magic to everyone. He can not let this continue as over the past few years he's noticed that some of his Order are speaking out against him, and it will take stopping Evans and his evil ways to get them all to see the light.

_Yes,_ he thought to himself smiling at his scarlet phoenix sitting on its perch watching him. Though, he didn't notice the sad look of pity in the birds' black eyes. Evans has done nothing worthwhile, while Terry, _THE_ Boy-Who-Lived has saved them all, muggles included from the terror of Voldemort!

_**A/N;**_ thanks to _alansch_ for proofing/betaing this chapter. I had to up-load this fic because of reasons we all know, but they still haven't told me why! And I've changed it around a little. I wasn't going to re-load it here, but figured I would give it a new chance! I'll upload the rest soon, and I'll try to get a new chapter out ASAP!


	2. February 2008 AD: I Lived a Lie

_**EVoNet**_

_**February 2008 AD: I Lived a Lie**_

Harry James Potter, a name both barely known and infamous around the school for being a goody good Hufflepuff that thought Dumbledore and the Ministry were complete and utter idiots. Though to be fair, he wasn't the only one who thought this, but he was the only one who got up during an assembly last week in which the Ministry's Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was rambling on about some crap to do with You-Know-Who (Voldemort) with Dumbledore's 'agreeable' input and told them they're total dipshits before leaving.

Though, a lot of people were angry with him for being so disrespectful of his elders they let it slide as it was only a foolish little boy who doesn't know anything about anything. Harry's grades were OK, but not the top of his year or school, but if you were to look long enough into the seventeen year olds emerald coloured eyes you would question his exam scores.

However, they would then just shrug off that feeling of dread as a figment of their imagination as it was his brother who was the star of the school, and most certainly the most powerful and talented student in the school. Though, no one outside a select few knew he was getting private lessons outside of school, which showed he had below average ability at best, but with lots of hard work and years of practice before he even started Hogwarts his magical knowledge was higher than most adults he knew.

However, knowing how to do something and doing it are two completely different things. Harry knew this as he was standing off against his brother Terry and his friends his wand held loosely between the fingers of his right hand as they had been picking on some timid and easily preyed on Slytherin first years who had strayed too far from the other Slytherin's and lost them.

Harry had come to a point in his life where he no longer wished to hide who he was, and he was certainly not going to let his foolish jerk of a brother get away with picking on innocent little kids any longer, even if it meant standing up against the world.

"Get out of the way Harry you pathetic little Hufflepuff loser," Terry spat out aiming his wand at his brother.

Harry just raised his right eyebrow as his brothers friends snickered. "No… I don't think I will, Terry," he replied, disturbed at how much fame and fortune had messed up his brother. Though he wasn't this bad before Hogwarts, he just kept getting worse. "I'm not going to step aside and let you hex some kids just because you feel like it or it makes you feel better!"

Harry glanced at the three terrified kids in question as they hid behind him, two boys and a girl before returning his attention to his brother as he shouted out the spell for a full body bind. However, Harry just batted it away without much thought where it harmlessly hit the ground, shocking the Gryffindor's and the growing crowd of spectators.

Harry found it mildly amusing that all of these spectators (well minus a few) thought their precious Boy-Who-Lived, Terry Potter, was more than a petty bully. They looked at Harry as if was the one to start this fight, as if he should let the arrogant bastard get away with whatever he wanted.

He took note of several Slytherin's watching too. They stood apart from the rest, watching in interest with (on some) hints of amusement, (and others) curiosity as this would be the first time a non-Slytherin had stood up against the Boy-Who-Lived!

"Get lost Harry, they're just evil Slytherin filth!" Terry hissed out enraged, seeing red. "If you don't move I'll make you!"

Harry saw that the kids looked terrified, convinced he wouldn't continue protecting them, but he turned a smirk to his brother. "Well… I'm now a little curious," Harry replied with a small chuckle startling all as he wasn't scared like they 'knew' he should be. "I hope you brought your A game, because I've wanted to beat the fucking shit out of your ungrateful bullying ass for a long time now 'brother'. Maybe I can teach you a little respect for other people?"

"Why you little bastard…!" Terry hissed out in anger as he started throwing childish spells at his brother. However, Harry didn't move as he just swatted each and every single one away with a smile, deflecting them away from hitting anyone as it seemed that Terry didn't care.

Though, after a minute or so Terry was getting angrier and more desperate as he was starting to look foolish so upped his game. However, these spells weren't as easy (or relatively harmless) and they were harder to get on target. Harry had started flinging about shields to deflect these spells from the stupefied onlookers and moved from his spot.

"Terry, you should really stop or you'll hurt someone," Harry said calmly. "Do you really not care?" he asked as the spells kept coming.

"It's for the Greater Good that I teach you a lesson!" he retorted. "I'll get you for disrespecting me and protecting evil Slytherin's!"

"They are just kids, but if that's what you want then I'll stop you," he retorted but had to move as Ron Weasley started throwing spells at him too. "Wow, the Boy-Who-Lived is so pathetic as to rely on 'him' to help win a duel against me."

"You can't beat the both of us loser!" Ron cried out laughing but paled as Harry suddenly darted forward, dodging several spells and batting away others with his left hand. As he approached, he balled that hand up into a fist and smashed it into Ronald Weasley's nose with a loud crack, blood splashing around as Ron fell to the ground out cold. Harry then spun around an angrily thrown cutting curse while swishing his wand, and in a flash of red light Terry had been immobilised and hung a few inches from the ground with horror written in his expression; his wand cluttering to the floor.

"Hmm… dearest brother," Harry spoke chuckling as he took a few steps closer and the crowd moved back as his presence was now dominant rather than how Terry's had always been, this was a pull of oppressive strength weighing down on their shoulders, as if a warning to back down, which made sure they did not want to get in his way, his green eyes so cold yet mocking at the same time. "How does it feel…?

"How does it feel to hang before someone else's mercy, inferior and pathetic?" he laughed, his eyes seeming to have a red hue dead centre causing many to subconsciously move back more. "Oh dear dear brother… I believe our dear 'loving' mother had never taught you the correct places to go potty, silly little boy, big boys go on the toilet," he chuckled as the on looking students could only watch in horror. Their saviour's brother had lost it and made their saviour wet himself as pee dribbled from his robes to land on the entrance hall floor.

"Silly Terry," Harry mocked with a childish tone. "The caretakers going to be 'pissed' with you!" he laughed at his pun as he flicked his wand a translucent light spat out the end and without taking Terry's robes off a giant muggle nappy appeared on him with the words 'Daddy's little big boy' written across the front in bright multi colours.

There were admittedly a few students in the crowd that wanted to laugh and take pictures but they just couldn't. Harry's presence was quite overwhelming and sending a chill down their spines, and they wondered where the teachers are. Well, teachers that weren't watching in horror because they were weaklings like the fraudulent fortuneteller.

"So Terry, what to do with you?" he asked in mild wonder. "Because it seems I might have some time, as the capable teachers in this school always seem to mysteriously disappear when you and your butt buddies go on the hunt!" he smiled widely as Terry's horror was only just beginning. "Well, you do like to change people's hair colour don't you as 'poor' Professor Snape does have to suffer that one a lot. It obviously amuses you," he chuckled as he flicked his wand and Terry's hair grew out turning into a multitude of chatting snakes, but Terry just heard their hisses as they weren't frozen.

"ENOUGH!" boomed the raging voice as they felt Dumbledore presence though it didn't engulf Harry's as a red streams of magic blast down stairs. However, Harry moved fast, his wand creating a shield in moments gritting his teeth at the pressure on his shield. He figured there had to be an easier way of using magic as he looked through the shield and blast of red.

Those bigots would have let Terry get away with beating an innocent first year near to death, but looking at how much loathing Dumbledore and his parents had for him doing what is right broke the camel's back and made a ten-mile wide crater in the process.

"NO!" Harry roared out as he pushed back blasting out a new spell that nullified Dumbledore's. The light cleared as Harry looked up to show his eyes glowing bright red before bleeding out until they were pitch black, his skin looking paler, and his aura had become far more sinister. His brother had been dropped to the floor free screaming as the snakes started biting him in their panic.

Severus Snape stood near Dumbledore and most of the teachers up the stairs after having gone on some wild hippogriff chase that he knew was to give the precious little twerp saviour the chance to free up some pent up anger on some of his Slytherin's and he could do nothing to stop it. However, seeing the Boy-Who-Lived having been defeated and tormented for his crimes by his own Hufflepuff brother was actually less surprising than it should be, as he had been slowly changing during the year and showing a few hints of what he's really capable of.

Looking down into those pitch black eyes actually made him shiver. So this is what a powerful dark wizard should be… something else entirely. Someone set apart from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, something so different, more perhaps, and he was protecting his students from the 'light'.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, why what a lovely day it is," Harry spoke with an amused smile on his lips. "It's so reassuring when a teacher blasts the fuck out of you for teaching pathetic little bitches some much needed manners, and to respect innocent little kids, but if your stance is to blast first and not ask questions I suppose the lesson will be lost on him?"

"Mr. Potter this is not a game," the old man spoke trying to keep calm as the Boy-Who-Lived continued crying as snakes tore into his face from his hair.

"Oh do shut up!" Harry hissed at his brother flicking his wand at him all of his snake hair fell out leaving him bald and dissolved along with his remaining cries and whimpers being silenced before looking back up to the old man to note he looked at least a little relieved. "This is of course not a game Professor, you are correct. However, Terry seems to think it is. I'll fight you, them, and everyone because my dream is for a unified world!"

"That may be a wonderful dream Harry," the old man said relaxing a little. "However, while the magical world is so split up in their beliefs that is an impossible dream, and fighting all of us will most certainly not unify anyone."

Harry snorted rolling his pitch black eyes in amusement. "Silly old man," he said and ignored a few retorts to show some respect from a few teachers he continued. "You think too small," he said chuckling at the baffled expressions. "My dream is to unify humanity!" he said laughing as Dumbledore had actually gasped. "Someday I'll be able to walk out in the world and use my powers when I want without anyone caring."

"Then that is a foolish dream Harry, and you shall never be allowed it to come true," he retorted. "And you will be serving the rest of your schooling career in detention with Professor Snape and you are forbidden any books other than those for classes, barred from the library and I may choose to forbid you from taking your exams."

"That's OK Professor," Harry retorted laughing. "I'm hot, I'll find me a nice older woman with a wealth of money and a love for a toy boy," he laughed as near everyone blushed brightly and only still loyal Terry fan-girls denied his statement. "So, Professor Snape… it looks like we'll get to enjoy each other's company until June, when would you like me to start?"

"This evening Potter at six PM," he spat out in disgust. "And you shall not be late, and I expect you to have… done something normal with your eyes by then!"

"Aye sir," he agreed with a mocking salute. "Well, if you'll excuse me little babies. I have things to do… angry evil eyes to change back to that stunning green that makes you hunnies all want some of me… well, that and this," he laughed. He opened his robe and lifted his shirt to show off his powerful looking abs winking at the blushing girls as he laughed walking off down to the basement to the Hufflepuff dorms.

**0oo00oo0**

"Potter, you're late!" Severus hissed in annoyance as Harry just walked in to his classroom without even knocking.

However Harry, now green eyed again, looked to his wristwatch then back to the teacher. "Is that some kind of natural response or something because I'm two minutes early?"

Severus looked to his pocket watch and shrugged. "They're never normally on time," he answered as he gestured for Harry to sit at a desk up front with a black quill and parchment.

"I've always wondered why we don't just have paper note books rather than a scroll of animal skin," Harry commented as he looked at it without taking a seat.

"It would be more convenient," Severus surprisingly agreed with him. "But then the world we live in is full of too many morons."

Harry shrugged, as that was actually typical of Snape before he gestured the parchment. "So what's the stupid thing that is most certainly not true that I'm being forced to write?"

"I will not belittle and brutally attack my betters while their backs are turned," Snape answered actually rolling his eyes.

"I see," he replied shrugging. "They really are that delusional. In a regular muggle school I could sue for slander."

"This isn't a regular muggle school," Severus retorted looking a little amused now. "Though, the three first year Slytherin's you protected are grateful," he said with a small nod of gratitude himself.

"It does not matter what house they were in," Harry replied shrugging. "I saw some scared kids being tormented and I did what any decent human being should have and stood up for them against the school bullies."

Severus just nodded at that before gesturing to the parchment. "They want you in here until ten," he spoke in annoyance.

"And how may I do these lines?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"However you want, I don't care!" he retorted but was startled as Harry had pulled out his wand, flicked it at the parchment, it unfurled and the quill started writing the lines in what the teacher could tell was actually his hand writing.

"It seems like a waste of parchment and ink," Harry said offhandedly. "Also, what's wrong with a pen…?"

"Nothing," Severus retorted. "But you are to do it by hand…" he trailed off as Harry smiled shaking his head.

"Nope, you've already told me I can do it how I want," he replied laughingly while the teacher scowled. "Here, maybe this will make you feel better… you can do something fucked up with it before I put it back."

Severus was shocked as he was handed a lifeless golden snitch. "Dad snogs that thing before every quiddich game my brother's in," Harry explained, amused. "It was the last snitch of his career before he went and married mum. I think he loves that thing more than her, so it would be a shame if something were to happen to it while he was suckling on it, and maybe something would happen to him too," he said shrugging nonchalant.

"You know what Potter, I don't think you're as bad as your parents' say you are," Severus said with his eyes hungrily taking in the sight of his enemies' greatest love, which was quite stupid when the jerk had someone as hot as Lily.

"Oh, and don't think about my mother like that in front of me, it's creepy," Harry was quick to say startling the teacher and causing his eyes to widen. "No I can't read your mind but I do know a lot about the people in this castle, and I can read you like a book, unfortunately. I don't need to use any mind magic to decipher a person if I study them long enough."

Severus just shrugged and turned away taking the seat behind his desk before he spoke. "Dumbledore plans on watching you more closely than he ever did," he spoke crisply. "And believe me when I tell you he watches your family very close. I am surprised you have managed to hide so much from him.

"Your younger sister had befriended a girl who went into Slytherin on the train. Dumbledore convinced her to break it off by making sure your parents were quickly made aware. That is how much control he holds, and not to mention the power he holds in the government. He will never let you give the muggles magic, which is why he's forcing four hours of detention a night, to keep you preoccupied. He's afraid you'll either succeed or completely fall into the dark and slaughter off the wizards."

"But killing them all would serve no goal," Harry replied frowning with a shrug. "Anyway Professor, it seems like I have plenty of time. It is too easy to sneak in and out of this school, and I think you're going to help me."

Severus snorted rolling his eyes. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" he retorted actually amused.

"Maybe you will because…" he smirked as he leaned forward on the teacher's desk. " Dumbledore and Voldemort are fucking retards without any real goal. For Dumbledore cries the Greater Good with capital G's every time, while Voldemort cries let's get rid of the mud bloods and enslave the muggles, like he ever could, and what the fuck does Dumbledore and his groupies actually do?"

"Hmm…" Severus frowned in thought before shrugging. "I'm not sure to be honest. I see… you've made your point Potter, but I am not going to spy on both of them for you while spying on both of them for each other while secretly taking instruction from you."

"I'll pay you more," he retorted smugly.

However, Severus' eyes widened in surprise. "They don't pay me," he said actually not surprising Harry about Voldemort but Dumbledore had been getting loads of funding from his wealthy followers. Thinking on that, what does he do with the money because Harry has seen no sign of a need for such large funds?

"Then I'll pay you," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "After all, it seems only right that if I'm asking you to do something so dangerous that you be nicely compensated for your troubles."

"Pay me…?" the teacher laughed humourlessly. "What with…? The moment your parents notice…" he trailed off as Harry was smirking. "You've been robbing them for years haven't you?"

Harry just laughed rolling his eyes. "I've just been taking my fair share… well my Rosie's and Kalam's too. I placed their money away protecting it from Terry. It looks as if Dad's going to make him head of the family soon, which would leave us with nothing as that greedy bastard would not even give them a knut. As soon as he's got the main vault they'll have to survive off of their trust vaults that our grandparents set up for us before they died, which isn't enough to get through Hogwarts."

"And you took just enough to be your shares?" Severus asked doubtful.

"Well, OK," he conceded shrugging. "I took all of the gems, platinum, books, everything but the gold coins, silver coins, and bronze coins, even the deeds to a shit load of businesses. Dad has never even gone to the vault; mum either, as they just ask for the gold from the Goblins and by the time they find out it will be too late. If they ever find out, as they might not have ever known there was more than gold."

"So what do I get?" Severus asked now more interested than ever.

Harry shrugged in thought before grinning. "You work for me Severus and I'll pay you three times what you get for working at Hogwarts, plus bonuses for the better dirt."

Severus smirked as he took Harry's hand shaking on it. "After we're through with this I'm retiring to a nice quiet island without any magical community."

"Good choice," Harry agreed smirking. "But I fear I'm going to be sealed and banished soon, whether I achieve my goal or fail. However, I'll still need your eyes and ears."

Severus frowned. "You seem pretty OK with that. If I thought for a moment I would have fled."

"Indeed," Harry agreed shrugging. "But I have back up plans; I have started preparing for that scenario over the last eighteen months."

"Why have you trusted me with this anyway?" he asked, curious and confused.

"Because, it's easier to trust the cunt that has never sucked Terry's, Dumbledore's, or Voldemort's shit pieces."

Severus could not help but burst out laughing. It was impossible to stop for a moment before he regained himself. "It seems you really can read me too well. It seems we have an ironclad agreement between two men that want to do something, especially sorting out Dumbledore. Now you've asked its going to bug me until I find a goal of some kind."

Harry just shrugged, smirking. "Find out what it is, or his fucked up motive, Professor, and that will be a very nice bonus indeed."

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in which Harry Potter had gone 'crazy' and 'dark', nearing the end of February, and Rosette Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with other second years. However, she wasn't joining in the conversation as she looked over and listened in on her brother Terry and his bully-buddy Ronald as they plotted to get revenge on Harry for beating them up.

She shook her head in wonder. Harry had shown his true self and made them look like babies. So, she could only see this going badly for them. Though, during the past two years she has concluded that she doesn't care if they get hurt. They go around attacking everyone they feel like, so it's about time they get a taste of fear.

Though, she had to wonder how Terry convinced everyone that he didn't really pee himself. She just didn't get it. She saw it with her own eyes, yet even his pathetic fan-girls still wanted to date him or something. It was quite odd, she internally shrugged, confused but not concerned.

Terry had been about to pick on a girl she had made friends with on the train to school the year before. She was not allowed to be friends with her after that because of the house she was placed in. But she still considered the girl a friend even if they couldn't play games together or even talk without the Slytherin girl getting accused of trying to corrupt her or something. She couldn't be sure but she thought Harry mistook her for a first year as she was with her younger brother, probably trying to save him before Terry and gang spotted them.

It was sad how all of her delusions of how awesome Terry must be protecting everyone from the Slytherin's crumbled the moment she realised that they didn't start fights. Terry did, and not just with Slytherins either, but people from the other two houses if they happened to have Slytherin friends.

She shook her head in disappointment before she saw Harry enter the dining hall looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. She had never known before that he was stronger than Terry, and never really believed deep down that he was a Dark Wizard, but two weeks ago she saw the proof, and he was still protecting people. He didn't seem to care what house they were in.

If a dark wizard was the protector, then what did that make Terry and his light wizard friends? It was getting too complicated and jumbled up in her head. She didn't know what to think any more, as everything she had been taught seemed to be wrong somehow.

She sighed feeling depressed as she watched Terry smirking this smile that was certainly evil as he pulled out his wand. Ron laughed as Terry flung a blue light at Harry, but grimaced as Harry had somehow just backhanded the spell (without even drawing his wand) without even looking and hitting Terry with it.

Terry cried out in shock and horror as gasps ran the length of the hall as he was thrown from his seat, crashing down to the floor with boils bubbling up from his skin as he cried in panic.

Rose heard Harry chuckling in amusement as he spoke. "Some people have no manners, or forethought to learn the counters to their spells."

_"HARRY POTTER!"_ Dumbledore thundered from the teachers table as he stood, eyes blazing at the young man.

Harry had just lazily looked up at the headmaster with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Professor?" he asked with a smile. "My most humble apologies', you are absolutely correct," he flicked his wand as he pulled it out and blasted Ron causing him to fall next to Terry crying as boils burst out on his skin too. "Can't give one without the other, after all that's favouritism, and I don't want to be like my parents or you now do I?"

Rose was surprised as she heard a fair few people snickering, and she had to bite her lip hard not to burst out laughing. Seeing Ron getting the smackdown laid on him was amusing in anyone's book. But the way Harry just mocked Dumbledore's authority was really quite entertaining. The more she saw, the more Dumbledore seemed to be off his rocker.

"Boy, that will be your Saturday lost!" he spat out hatefully. "It will be into the forest with you with Hagrid."

Harry just rolled his eyes shrugging. "Do I look bothered?" he asked laughingly. "Last week I wasn't killed by those 'dinky' spiders, but I did get a shit load of venom from those moronic bugs before I harvested the rest of them. So I don't think they'll bother me again, but I can only hope. After all I got shed loads of pocket money for them last time!"

Dumbledore looked to be grinding his teeth in an effort not to attack him, but Harry just went back to his meal looking nonchalant.

Across the hall at another table a blonde haired seventeen-year-old girls icy blue eyes lingered on a certain Hufflepuff as Dumbledore just grumbled under his breath and the hall became a mass of chatter while several of Terry and Rons' friends helped them out of the hall.

"What you thinking sis?"

She was startled and looked to her side where her brown haired younger sister sat smirking. "Nothing that concerns you, Astoria!" she was quick to quip.

Astoria just laughed shaking her head in amusement. "I think that… Potter… I mean Harry Potter is off limits to an evil Slytherin like you, Daphne. In fact, I think he might be a little too dark for you."

Daphne's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits aimed at her younger sister. "I have no romantic interest in him. Mother and father wouldn't be too pleased to hear I was actually pursuing a 'real' blood traitor, dark or not."

"Give it a rest Daph," she retorted, amused. "I know you don't care enough for our parent's opinion to mean crap to you. Just look at him. If I weren't going with Draco, I sure as hell wouldn't mind him. He's… what's that muggle term… oh, right… smocking hot!"

"She has a solid point, girl," interrupted the too upbeat voice of her brunette friend as she sat on Daphne's other side. "At least your parents are letting you choose partners. I'm stuck with Blaise Zabini, and he's gayer than the inventor of gaydar!"

"I take exception to that," he replied from across the table sitting with Draco, his black skin contrasting deeply with Draco's pale. "Tracey, we have made an agreement to go along with it so that they don't find out, and so you won't have to marry some ugly bastard that would…"

"Whoa…!" they all interrupted at the same time quivering, which brought a smug smirk to his lips.

"Point taken, OK," Tracey replied rolling her eyes. "This way, I can be with whoever I want, and so can you… secretly from our families."

He nodded still smirking as he looked to the Hufflepuff table licking his lips. "Well Daph, if you don't want him, I'll have…"

"Don't even think about it," she hissed at him angrily. "I'm curious is all," she continued. "He is an abnormality to our world. He is with neither Dumbledore, the Dark Lord nor the Ministry. He has no one fighting for him, yet he dares try to fight them all. He is the only real power that has taken a stand against three groups of oppressors. He has even stood up for our house!"

"The only upside that I see," Draco commented shrugging. "Unless he can actually protect you from Dumbledore, the Ministry, and the Dark Lord I wouldn't side with him if I were you."

"Even if he is a curiosity," Tracey remarked shrugging. "Heck, even I'm curious to know him… he just… well… damn, you guys saw his freaky black eyes right?"

"Yea," said Draco while the others nodded. "We couldn't exactly miss the glowing red that turned black. It was as if his eyes sucked up any brightness. It was kind of really creepy… I've…" he lowered his voice here. "I've met the Dark Lord, and his blood red eyes never sent such a chill down my spine," he said shivering at the thought of his father's master.

"His eyes were beautiful," Daphne suddenly spoke looking back over to him so she missed all the slack jaws and wide eyes her friends and sister showed. "They were like gateways… gateways to a limitless fountain buried within him full of pure power begging to be realised on the world."

"Not if Dumbledore and the Ministry have their way," Tracey spoke quietly. "If he attacks the Boy-Who-Lived again, they might try sealing him or something even though it's clear to me who has the power and drive to actually fight and destroy the Dark Lord!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. February 2008 AD: I Live Right

**EVoNet**

**February 2008 AD: I Live Right**

Harry sighed as he knocked on Hagrid's front door and waited but a moment before the menacing guy pulled it open. Well, OK, the giant guy tries to be scary, but Harry can always sense his doubt and uncertainty. The guy was a gentle giant and would never lash out at him (without just cause) no matter how many times he made the threat.

Before Hagrid could even exit his house after grabbing his crossbow, and a lamp his large grey boarhound slithered out around his giant legs and had at first tried to jump up at Harry yapping happily, but one gesture and the dog stopped, looking sheepish before he happily accepted Harry stroking his head.

"How do you do that?" Hagrid demanded as he slammed his door closed.

Harry just shrugged with a giant smile. "Blah, no problem at all Mr. Hagrid," he answered politely. "It's all about image and respect even in the animal kingdom. If a creature respects you then it will listen, but if it does not then it won't."

"Nonsense!" the giant of a man boomed out heatedly as he led on, but his dog Fang walked behind by Harry's side. "Why would Fang want to respect an evil dark wizard like you?"

"Dark…? Possibly," Harry agreed, which startled the large man. "But evil is a very strong word, Mr. Hagrid, which your people throw around like people are born that way. Do you not agree that as a decent human being that I should protect people?"

"Why would you protect people?" he scoffed at the thought. "You're just a bully, jealous of your own brother."

"Jealous that my brother was loved while I was not?" he asked with a bitter tone that caused the giant man to flinch as he led the way through the trees into the forbidden forest. "Yet, you call me a bully for defending innocent kids incapable of defending themselves?"

"They're just Slytherin's!" the giant spoke before crying out in pain as Harry withdrew his wand and with a flick the giant man's back crashed into a large tree with vines whipping round to hold him to it as Harry wasn't smiling now.

"And your just a filthy fucking hybrid, now what difference is there. You must be evil because you have giants blood running through your veins. Should I perhaps do the world a favour and just kill you so we don't find the bones of devoured children hidden throughout the grounds?"

Hagrid for the first time in his life was cowering from a student, and Fang whimpered a little but didn't move as Harry swiped his wand, the vines uncurling from the half giant, and the large man fell to the ground gasping for breath and rubbing his sore wrists from the vines as Harry put his wand away.

"You condone Terry's brutal attacks on other students!" Harry hissed out in rage kicking Hagrid in the face causing him to cry out, as his nose was broken. "Yet when someone stands up to him you say 'they're only Slytherin's', or 'they've been corrupted by Slytherin's!'. That's fucking retarded, so get a fucking clue!"

After that, Harry just shook his head in revulsion and left, gesturing Fang to stay as he was going to follow, and Harry felt like a walk by himself. Harry walked for well over an hour not sure what exactly he was supposed to be doing in the forest, but shrugged that off as unimportant when he heard some soft whimpering's of fear. He knew the sound of fear easily as when Terry and his butt-buddies went on the prowl that's what he heard from the victims of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry ran faster than he could remember and jumped through a thicket of bushes landing with a crash in a large clearing, his eyes narrowed. He took witness of around twenty filthy looking men carrying all sorts of weapons from knives to spears, and chain. He also saw many small cages containing creatures from common pixies to forest fairies, and even a couple of weird furry creatures, two, one black, one white, spirits of some kind he didn't doubt from what he sensed from them.

However, Harry's eyes widened as he took stock of three dead Centaur, and a fourth bleeding rapidly with a huge cut across his young chest. Though, it was the fifth that was shocking as it was female, and he has never heard of any human seeing a female before.

She was a beautiful white coloured horse with a soft pale human half with no top like he would have most likely expected, her firm and soft looking breasts were large and on display, and her dark eyes held pure fear, her brown hair crinkling at the bottom by her shoulders. He figured that if she were human, she would be considered quite the catch. Heck, he still kind of fancies her. She seemed to him to be about his age.

Harry could see one of her legs caught in a spiked trap and she was on her side, the men leering at her. He turned back to the bleeding centaur to see him looking at him, his light eyes begging him, begging Harry not to save him, but to save her, and Harry needed no begging from this creature as he had already drawn his wand in preparation.

"Hey look, it's a boy!" one of the men finally noticed him and trailing his wand on him as they all looked over in surprise.

"Drop the cages, and step away from the girl and I 'might' let you go!" Harry spoke sharply and commandingly but even both centaurs looked as if they're doomed.

Some of the men laughed as one of the men spoke out laughingly. "Girl…?" he mock asked. "All I see is a bitch pony. We'll get a lot for a real living female to study!"

Harry's eyes glowed with a hue of red as he spoke again. "Let me try this again! Put down the cages, and step away from the girl or I'll hurt you. Then, those that I don't kill I'll give to these… 'ponies'!"

"One boy, threatening all of us…? You must be on some hard shit!" one cried out before he cried in agony as Harry swiped his wand and the roots around him sprung up and grabbed him slowly squeezing the life out of him, spilling blood and cutting deep into his flesh.

"Let him go!" one man demanded angrily as no matter what they tried they couldn't free him. "Who do you think you are you bastard!" he roared out as he flung several spells but Harry just batted each one back capturing several of the men in his nasty and deadly spells.

"Me…?" Harry asked with a smug smirk. "I'm the guy who doesn't like dipshit bullies!" he spoke as his eyes lit up red and bled back into pure black, the blackest black, and the poacher and his 'friends' finally realised they were messing with someone they shouldn't be.

"T-they're j-just freaks… half-breeds!" one man stuttered out throwing some pathetic spells in his panic.

"Yet to me…" Harry spoke as he just let the man's spells splash harmlessly into his shield. "You're the freaks. I would rather the friendship and kindness of another species than to associate with shit like you!"

"P-please!" one begged as he turned to run only to run straight into the solid black chest of an enraged male centaur and fall to the floor and most certainly pissing himself as more and more surrounded the clearing with spears and bows.

Harry however moved to the injured centaur and with a few whispered words and flick of his wand that the other centaurs missed, the bleeding stopped, and another flick of his wrist bandages wrapped around his torso.

Then Harry rushed over to the female. Her eyes widened in fright but Harry had lowered himself as he banished the arrows fired at him, and was quick in using his powers to free her leg. She had almost kicked him as he touched her leg, but with a brush of his wand across it, a wrapping of bandages secured her wound and she eyed him wearily as he gave her a reassuring smirk. She found herself mesmerised by the depth of his black eyes.

He reached out as stroked his fingers through her hair before standing up. The wizards having been stripped of their weapons and clothes made him grimace, and he notice the blush of the girls face as she looked away at the disgusting sight too.

"Wow," Harry spoke grimace. "I assure you, they do not represent my species," he spoke with a chuckle as he looked back to the men and the cages. "It seems you didn't quite win, poachers. You should have just stuck to poached egg!" he said as he walked towards them. The rest of the centaur watching him warily as he waved his wand and all of the cages burst open with cheering little pixies and fairies, some personally thanking Harry before flying off.

The two furry little spirits stayed for a moment longer, the white one only too happy to snuggle to Harry's neck in gratitude while the black one floated nearby watching with worry aimed at its twin before they both blinked away.

"Human child!" the black coloured centaur broke the silence after Harry had stunned the remaining poachers as they were making too much noise. "You come very close to our village," he spoke crisply and dangerously but even he could see the boy wasn't concerned.

"No man…! No creature controls my freedom!" Harry retorted glaring. "I am not here to harm you or your loved ones. I'm not actually sure where I am, but rest assured, I would never allow for innocent people to be harmed."

"Why did you save us?" the female suddenly asked as she finally managed to stand, a look of wonder in her eyes. "You could have just left us to die, but yet… why?"

"Because it would be wrong not too," he said sincerely, which just baffled them.

"A wizard… a human…" the black centaur spoke, confused. "He… you really do not…? When I look into your eyes. You see me as equal… even Hagrid does not look to us as equal."

Harry was then startled as one centaur grabbed Harry and pulled him onto his back. "Then… we shall celebrate the lives that we have lost, and the gratitude towards such a unique human for the lives that were spared, and tomorrow we shall punish our captives!" he roared out to cheers from others including the one in black as they picked up their captives and the bodies of their dead and raced through the forest.

Harry had been shown through a large village. Well, he hadn't seen much, but he had been promised a tour at some point during his stay so he was happy, and green eyed again as they gave him his own barn like wooden place where he could stay for as long as he needed.

He had decided that he needed to fit in more so he had stripped down until he just wore his trousers before transfiguring them into a pair of straw-coloured cargo shorts that hung to just above his knees. He took his shoes off choosing to go bare foot, and found he felt so much freer from confinement.

"Harry," a soft voice spoke and in walked Shardie, the female he had saved. She had a slight limp, but that would heal soon enough as she was not very badly hurt.

"Hey," he answered as he strapped his wand under his left forearm in its holster.

She blushed lightly and bowed her head. "You look… you look more the part now. I was asked to bring you with me. I… I hope that we can become friends. I am curious to know a little about human culture."

"To me… we're already friends," he answered smiling at her surprise he took her hand and led her outside.

She led him from then on pointing out things he might find interesting with other centaurs watching curious of the odd human, and soon following on after them to the town square where a large crowd gathered around a large fountain with the village elder stood in the centre.

Harry was surprised by a lot of things that night, like for one, centaurs DO drink… they probably shouldn't but they DO. They're quite the party animals with instruments and music, singing and all sorts. It was actually more fun that anything Hogwarts has done. The centaur for one don't discriminate each other like humans do.

Though, Harry had stayed with Shardie all night 'dancing' with her, and a few of her cute girlfriends. They seriously get more… the more he drank and got to know them, but by around two in the morning Shardie was carrying Harry slumped on her back, back to his room where she carefully lay him down on some soft hay, and lay down next to him watching him as his green eyes lingered on her, smiling.

"What are human mating rituals like?" she suddenly asked, her cheeks blushing. Though, she made certain she couldn't hear anyone nearby.

Harry was quite startled by this as he thought about it. "Umm… well to humans, we don't just mate for life for procreational benefits," he said shrugging. "Sure most of us will settle down eventually, and some will do so happily at a young age, but others will experiment with other people because… well sex is fun."

"Fun?" she asked, her cheeks even more aflame than before.

"Sure," he agreed shrugging. "We don't just do it… we do other things too, like… well… using tongues and mouths in certain, pleasurable areas too, and kissing…" he shrugged and grew a little cautious at how close she had gotten to him, her face mere inches from his he gulped.

"H-have you ever… done this before?" she asked, her voice soft and too husky.

He shook his head slowly. "W-well… o-only a couple human girls, and… I really haven't had the time f-for any kind of real relationship."

"D-do you know… what kind of… pleasant things we could do?" she asked and he could only nod as her lips touched his and he kissed her before she followed his lead. Her long tongue lashed against his and the thought of other uses made his shorts ruck up tightly.

He wrapped his fingers through her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss, his hands moving around her shoulders down her chest to squeeze her breasts and tweak her solid pink nipples causing her to groan out into his mouth.

Harry moved, kissing down from her mouth to her jaw line down her sensitive neck. He could barely believe he was going to be this beautiful centaur's first time. He soon captured each nipple between his lips sucking hard she groaned out.

He kept working on her now sensitive breasts for a while. She was breathing harshly when she carefully pushed him back, panting heavily. "W-what do… do I suck to make you feel good too?" she asked with pleading dark eyes.

That night, he did things… naughty things that he had never imagined doing before… well he had never read anything on female centaurs before or he might have. However, with her… and later her best friend he did on a regular basis for the next few months meeting up in the forest.

The next afternoon after giving Shardie a quick kiss goodbye and dressing properly, Harry left the forest, but made some great allies among the centaurs. Though he had a funny feeling that they knew he and Shardie were being a bit more than friends together, they seemed not to care so he never mentioned anything about it.

Though, he may have enjoyed the centaurs' hospitality their captives sure didn't as they were all executed. But honestly who would miss scum like them anyway. They were just some pathetic kidnappers.

"Harry!"

He had just exited the forest to see Hagrid looking frantic with worry almost looking ready to hug him to death, but one look from Harry was all it took for the giant guy to remember himself.

"Harry, where have you been?" the half giant asked, but he awaited no answer. "I've been so worried. I tried to get Professor Dumbledore to get a search and rescue team ready but he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't have expected him too," he answered shrugging in amusement as he led the way back to the school.

It took little time to enter the school and find the Great Hall full of students eating lunch, but they all paused in shock to see Harry unharmed. Hagrid walked to the teachers table looking relieved leaving Harry to be amused at the stares.

"The evil bastards alive!" his brother was quick to hiss out in disappointment. "It's a shame the creatures in the forest didn't eat you, you evil…"

He trailed off as in a blaze of white flames a stunning white phoenix appeared and landed on Harry's arm with her plumage plumped up smugly, her song sliding through the hall. It came as no surprise to Harry that most of Gryffindor flinched at her song. Sure, lots of Slytherin's did too, but surprisingly less than in Gryffindor.

"Wow… not as evil as you," Harry said laughingly.

"How dare you?" Terry cried out, outraged. "Give me that phoenix. I deserve it, you don't you evil Slytherin lover!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even if I could," he said shrugging as a huge black bear like dog materialised by Terry on the table scaring the life out of him.

"It's a Grim!" he roared out with his best butt-buddy Ronald Weasley running for their lives and out of the hall, but no-one other than Harry seemed able to see the beast as it prowled to him and sat by his feet looking smug beyond smug.

"Wow, seeing things," Harry chuckled in amusement as he stroked the invisible dogs head, which made people realise that Terry and Ron aren't really just 'seeing' things.

"Potter…!" Dumbledore hissed out angrily not having noticed the petting of the invisible dog. "You will hand that creature of light over immediately!"

"Say what old man?" he asked in amusement wondering where they came from. They kind of seemed familiar. "Don't you know anything…? Phoenixes aren't pets, and even if they were, do you think I would hand over any innocent creature to a nut bar old geezer like you?"

"You will do as I say Potter!" he spat out in disgust. "That bird will be Terry's as he is the definition of the light!"

Harry laughed as his wand was out fast and with a wave; four AA sized batteries appeared rolling across the Gryffindor table. "Then I suggest changing the prick's batteries because he's turned into nothing but an evil piece of shit because of you!"

"Enough boy, hand it over!" Dumbledore roared out his power booming over the hall, but it only fazed everybody but Harry. "That is a creature of the light, it must bond with a hero of the light!"

"Actually Professor you are mistaken," he answered, amused. "According to THE Merlin a phoenix is an ambassador of righteousness and protection! It has no definition of light or dark. Do you only take in your own twisted interpretation of the facts? Anyway, she's not my phoenix, and before today I've not had the pleasure," he said stroking her feathers before she flew up and blasted away in white flames, the 'dog' just blinking away after her."

"Strange, huh, Professor…?" Harry remarked as a grin stretched his lips as he realised who they were.

"Don't you mock me boy!" the old man hissed out angrily. "Next Saturday, you'll be helping Hagrid again in the forest!"

"Fine with me you sanctimonious dipshit…!" Harry agreed with a mocking salute as he took a seat at his house table and watched Dumbledore grumbling angrily.

However, James Potter stood from his seat. "Right Harry I've had enough of you disrespecting your betters!" he roared angrily. "You are nothing but trouble, and evil…!"

"Do you honestly not listen to yourselves?" Harry interrupted in disgust. "Are you fucking so retarded that all you can do is suck out the shit from Dumbledore's ass? Can't you see the truth for yourselves? He's a fucking racist bastard, no better… in fact worse than Voldemort." He paused for the flinches and gasps. "At least Voldemort doesn't pretend to give a shit… badly I might add!

"Me… I believe that you all need to get a fucking clue, and I don't mean Dumbledore's clue up your asses. Just give it a rest!" he then stood and walked to the Great Hall doors but paused as his father spoke with such hate.

"You are so close to being disowned!"

Harry just turned to look back at him with pity. "To hate your own child under the orders of an old man is the worst kind of betrayal. You really don't see that Terry is a bully, an idiot, and a weakling do you?"

"Terry is a thousand times greater than you'll ever be!" James spat out in hate.

"Disown me all you want father," Harry answered with a sigh rolling his eyes. "However, it doesn't change the facts that while you and mother doted everything you had into loving that spoilt brat you gave me nothing but a broken heart, and now, quite honestly I don't give a shit about a Dumbledore worshipping twat like you!" Harry then just left, leaving others in the hall to think about what they heard.

Though, of course the Dumbledore worshippers wouldn't believe anything Harry said, but those that 'sided' with him had been given a lot to think about, and some of the students who had not started questioning Dumbledore had started doing so.

"That boy…!"

McGonagall interrupted Dumbledore as she just glared at him. "Give it a rest Albus!" she hissed in annoyance. "Maybe you are crazy," she said to his shock as she too vacated the hall.

**0oo00oo0**

"Get off me Ronald!" Rose hissed out the next day slapping him around the face as he had grabbed her wrist tight trying to force her on a date with him while Terry and friends just watched and cheered their mate on in the entrance hall.

"Why you little…!" Ron roared out as he raised his right hand about to slap her back.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" hissed Ginny Weasley in anger as she stormed over from where she was coming inside, her robes in quite a disarray, and makeup a little smudged around her lips, but it is a hot day, maybe she had an ice-lolly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, how dare you raise your hand to her?"

"Get lost Ginny, this doesn't concern you!" he spat out. "Terry said I can take her on a date!"

She glared at the Boy-Who-Lived. "And maybe I should tell Harry and he can beat you both up again!"

Both boys snorted. "Like that could happen. He had to jump us from behind last time!" Terry said smugly.

"We were both there," interrupted a slender blonde girl with light blue faraway eyes as she entered the hall, her robes quite crumpled and messy. "We saw it from start to finish, and he was attacked first and yet neither of you could hit him, even while together. He even shielded others from your spells," she said it all so nonchalant that if they weren't so stupid wouldn't have thought of it as mocking. Though, it was certainly mocking.

"Shut it Loony Lovegood!" Ron hissed out smirking, though the blonde hadn't shown a sign that his name calling bothered her. She had been called that so much it really didn't upset her any more.

"Don't call Luna that, you jackass!" Ginny hissed angrily as it has always bothered her more than Luna. "You're just jealous that she has a brain in her head and can think for herself!"

_**SMACK!**_

The hall went quiet as all eyes turned to see Ginny had been knocked to the floor: a huge red bruise slowly forming on the side of her face as Ron stood over her looking smug with his fist clenched.

"That will teach you whose boss!" Ron said smugly before Ginny looked up at him, her brown eyes almost glowing with her rage.

Ginny was up on her feet in seconds, her right fist clenched as it crashed into Ron's nose, snapping it as he went down whimpering and crying. Then, adding insult to injury, she kicked him in the nuts causing him to emit a girlish squeal.

"Don't you ever touch me you fucking dick head!" she roared out in anger, kicking her brother in the ribs until she was blasted back by an angry Terry.

However, Luna blasted Terry across the hall to the floor where he cried, holding his ribs in pain. Terry's and Ron's 'friends' then started in. Ginny having recovered got up and she and Luna were trapped fighting them until three multiple blasts of red shot down from the stairs stunning Terry and friends.

Ginny, Luna, and Rose looked up in shock to see that Slytherins had saved them. "As long as Potter… Harry Potter is looking out for our house we own him," commented Draco Malfoy with a shrug as he and his friends were quick in leaving.

"Whoa…" Ginny said looking down at the downed morons. "I don't think they're going to mention being beaten up by two girls to anyone," she said looking around to see only a few other students unhurt, but looking very unlikely to tell a teacher so Ginny grabbed them both and quickly hurried them off.

They settled in an unused classroom and Luna was quick to get Ginny to sit down and conjured a wet towel for her bruise, dabbing it caringly. "I can't believe Ron would actually hit you," Rose spoke after a moment of worrying over the older girl.

"It's OK," Ginny reassured her with a smile. "I've wanted a reason to kick his ass for a long time."

Rose smiled a little here and was soon hugging both Ginny and Luna sobbing her little green eyes out about what happened and thanking them for rescuing her. They held her giving each other secretive little smiles; after all, she was such a sweet girl.

Harry had caught the last few moments of the weird little fight, but had to admit knowing Ronald got decked by his sister without magic was awesome! He walked through the hall looking down at them knowing he's going to be blamed even if he could prove otherwise and without evidence, not that he would let the real culprits suffer.

He was a little surprised to see Snape had exited the dungeon looking at him in surprise after having surveyed the situation, but he nodded at Harry's head shake.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing!" Dumbledore, as predicted, boomed out angrily as he arrived on scene.

However, Snape stepped in the way shaking his head. "Though it pains me to say it, Professor Dumbledore, the boy was with me in detention and we just arrived here!"

"Very likely…!" James Potter roared out as he checked on his son.

"But James… I trust Severus!" Dumbledore said as he eyed the pair. "But it would help to have an extra eye witness, or I'll have to punish Harry anyway!"

"I was in detention too," interrupted a girl with brownish-blonde haired in Hufflepuff robes. "I'm afraid I was party to some misbehaviour."

"Very well Miss. Bones," the old man agreed smiling his grandfatherly routine. "Well, why don't you and Mr. Potter leave so we can get this lot some medical attention?"

"Yes sir," she agreed grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him after her out of the Entrance Hall doors into the sun outside. He just shrugged and let her lead him out, before she turned on him glaring. "You were just going to let them blame you when you not only did nothing wrong, but those jerks were attacking a second year girl!"

Harry just shrugged smirking. "Hey, no biggie Susan," he answered nonchalant. "I did notice, after all it was my sister those bastards attacked."

"How the hell did you get Snape to try bailing you out anyway?" she asked as she led him a very short distance into the forest wrapping him in a hug. "One of these days Harry you're going to push them too far and they'll do something messed up."

He sighed as he wrapped her in a hug and she melted into him. "You're getting too comfy here Susie," he said chuckling. "Remember, I'm not a relationship kind of guy."

"Yeah, yeah, it's too dangerous, now more than ever," she replied but just held on tighter. "Aunt Amelia has been harassing me about you. She says I should be careful being too openly friendly with you as it could land me into trouble with Dumbledore and his minions."

"Too true, too true," he agreed smiling as they lowered themselves to the forest floor with Harry leaning back against a large tree Susan slid comfortably onto his lap burying her face into the crock of his neck as he held her. "There really is no need to worry too much. You and I both know where Dumbledore will take this in the end."

"Yea," she agreed with a shaky breath. "Aunt Amelia's already mentioned it. But… I'll still stand by your side, even if I can't do so openly."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's all I can really ask from my few friends, and you especially Susie!"

The month was coming to an end and Harry was quite bored as he sat by the Black Lake looking into its darkest depths in wonder. Though, he knew some of the wonders the water held, it always held more curiosity the longer he looked into it.

"Harry," he was startled only a little as the French accent broke through his thoughts and a beautiful blonde woman sat next to him on his large rock smiling brightly.

"Fleur," he spoke in surprise before smiling. "What can I do for you? Did you come all the way here to see me?" he asked with a suggestive eye wiggle.

She giggled rolling her stunning blue eyes. "I have not," she told him as she handed him an invitation. "However, William suggested that I hand this to you personally as he felt that you would not get the invitation should I send it through normal channels."

Harry opened it and read, a small smile lighting his lips. "Congratulations," he said giving her a hug that she was very happy to return. "But a Weasley…? I don't really know him very well, and the only Weasley I would ever be inclined to trust is Ginny."

"He is a good man," she defended with a smile. "I agree that most are out just for themselves, but he is not like that. You must come; Gabrielle is so very looking forward to seeing you again!"

"I would love to," he finally answered. "However, I may not be permitted as Dumbledore is pushing for my exile and sealing."

Her eyes widened in both shock and horror. "Then you must leave the country. My family will be only too happy to hide you…"

Harry was smiling and shaking his head. "I understand how you must feel. However, if this is to happen then so be it. I do have backups of backups that I can work well with. The more I study, the more I learn. It only breathes life to my dreams, and someday, if I succeed, sealed or not, the world will be truly whole."

"Then you are a braver man than I have known," she replied with a kiss to his forehead he smiled. "Gabrielle will be saddened to hear such news."

Harry chuckled sadly. "Yeah… well I doubt very much that Molly Weasley would have let me through the door anyway, being such a Dumblelite," he said laughing while she smiled a little.

"Yes, Bill mentions that he worries about his mother's…" she trailed off for the right word.

"Fundamentalism…?" Harry suggested.

Fleur smiled at that, nodding her head. "Yes… I believe that word fits," she agreed with a sad nod.

Harry chuckled as he hopped up from his seat and kissed Fleur's cheek. "Good bye sweet Siren… I hope you find happiness in a world so bloated by greed," he said and she just watched sadly as he headed back to the castle, his invite having been placed back in her hands: a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

He had only just stepped back into the castle when he had to weave through three different coloured spells before throwing out both hands and blocking a few more with a weak shield that collapsed after its use was up. However, he hadn't any more time as more spells flew at him, which he dodged (the more dangerous) and swatted away (the baby spells).

Harry heard frightened crying and screams as he moved, his wand now in hand deflecting spells from hitting students unable to deflect them their selves. Harry's eyes were black as he saw the Gryffindors attacking him relentlessly, his wand arm a blur of movement trying to stop their spells from hitting him or any innocent bystanders.

Flicking his wrist forward sharply Harry conjured a huge flock of origami birds, and planes to take hits bursting into flames as he finally went on the offensive. He blasted two yellow beams forward that made several Gryffindors feet sink into the floor up to their necks like quick sand.

Harry captured a few more with vines, or animating suits of armour before the Gryffindors realised that he was beating them and all they managed was to cut up his robes and score a few slices to his face, so they stopped as the last of the paper drifted to the floor.

"You bastard…!" Ronald shouted out gasping for breath, exhausted. "How dare you touch my future sister-in-law!" he demanded in rage.

"Well, she is MY friend, so get lost Weasley!" he retorted eyeing them warily. "I was just congratulating her on her engagement. Let's pray to Zeus, Buddha and any other deity that he's nothing like you!"

"I saw you kissing her!" he spat out angrily.

"On the cheek, Ronald!" the angry French girl entered the Entrance Hall with vengeance in her eyes. "He is a friend of mine, and I may allow friends of mine to kiss me on the cheek if I so please, so wait until I tell Bill of this…"

"Yeah, like he'll believe you over me," Ron couldn't help but retort smugly.

"I might," the cold voice spoke from the stairs and they turned to see a red haired man standing, his eyes glaring at his younger brother. "After all, I was about to kick your smarmy little asses myself after I witnessed this attack! You're all pathetic. You can't even beat one man twenty to one. I've never seen such pathetic bullying, it's disgraceful!"

"Bill, he's an evil Slytherin lover!" Ron called out looking scandalised.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "Actually, me… I'm a muggle loving mud blood, blood traitor," he said laughingly. "But you don't like that do you Ronald. The fact I care not for house or ancestry… a person is a person! From a human to a… centaur, or a mermaid…"

Ron just snorted. "Yeah right… next you'll be saying we should give human rights to filthy merpeople," he laughed, but trailed off in surprise at the look of anger his oldest brother showed.

However, Fleur lost herself as she screeched out fangs in her mouth, her peaceful blue eyes now a fierce yellow. "Watch your mouth Ronald," she hissed out as Harry quickly grabbed her wrist, though he knew if she wanted to get free she could. "They're cousins to my people!"

"Whatever… they don't look human," he said stupidly not realising the danger he's in.

"No… but show me to the cute ones and we'll create a tsunami together," Harry spoke up before Fleur moved and attacked shocking them all and causing many deep blushes. "What?" he asked amusedly as all eyes turned to him. "Mergirls are super cute!"

"You're sick," Ron hissed out angrily. "See… he's evil, consorting with filthy half-breeds."

"So that's what ya really think of me?" Hagrids voice interrupted as the giant man stood by Bill with other teachers including the angry visage of Albus Dumbledore glaring at Harry in hate.

"No Hagrid," he was quick to say. "I didn't mean you. Him… he just admitted to fancying Mergirls. It's sick and wrong, they're not even human!"

"So now you're calling me dear ol' dad a sicko?" Hagrid asked; his friendly demeanour non-existent and it was obvious he is upset. Ron was digging a giant hole, and Harry couldn't have been more pleased with the results if he had set this whole thing up himself.

"Bill, it seems you should have made a better choice in wife," Dumbledore was quick to interrupt as Harry was now holding Fleur around the waist her back to his chest while she was restraining her inner monster from tearing Ron apart with Harry's help and comforting and reassuring whispers in her ear. "Look how she is so comfortable consorting with that Dark Wizard."

Bill just walked down the stairs before turning to the old man. "Without him, Ron would have been incinerated by now. You really are fucking mental Dumbledore… even now you're trying to blame someone else for starting a fight based on their magic rather than who they are and what they choose to do.

"Throughout history there are Dark Witches and Wizards that had been mighty heroes. Men and women who stood up for what is right and protected innocent people from oppression by using questionable means, yet…" he trailed off shaking his head as he walked to his fiancé and Harry let her go to slid into his arms.

Bill then turned to Ron as he led Fleur out of the door. "Oh, and Ronald, touch Ginny again and I'll fucking flay you, you little turd!" he sneered out, causing Ron to flinch.

"You bastard…!" Ron screamed at Harry. "You turned my brother against me!"

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore hissed through his teeth. "Other than punishments or school work, you are grounded!"

Harry just smirked as he walked off back outside. "I'm seventeen years old you ancient dipshit. I could always just leave," he said laughingly knowing Dumbledore wouldn't like that as it would mean possibly losing sight of him, so didn't try to stop him going outside.

Ron charged out after him screaming in rage but Harry was gone like a phantom. He seemed to have disappeared.

Harry smirked as he stood crouched on the wall above Ron before Ron cried out as the sky seemed to just darken in seconds and heavy torrential rail started flooding the boy and all of Hogwarts.

Ron looked up, already soaked through with freezing cold rain but Harry had already left laughing. However, over the noise from the rain and the crackles of thunder, no one would be able to hear.

Dumbledore would suspect Harry once he realise the storm was only over Hogwarts and its grounds, but wouldn't say anything about his suspicions. After all, even he doesn't know how to control the weather, and it would be raining non-spot for the next five days.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**A/N:**_ thanks to _alansch_ for proofing/betaing this chapter.


	4. March 2008 AD: March of the War

_**EVoNet**_

_**March 2008 AD: March of the War**_

March came and went is what Harry would have said if he was just messing with your head. The fact is March came, and so did the extravagant prank fest: a prank fest that almost eclipsed the events that will happen shortly this year. It all started so subtly with a flatulence potion in his drink, or a colour changing potion in hers.

The finger for such silly little pranks would always be aimed at the New Marauders, such as Ronald Weasley the instigator and sometimes strategist for those slightly more elaborate pranks, Hermione Granger, the brains, and Terry Potter, the one who somehow pulls off performing the prank. Though, giving Hermione credit she doesn't really want to go around pulling pranks when she could be studying for NEWTS.

However, the fact also remained that they weren't actually pulling the pranks, but Ronald and Terry just shrugged their shoulders and took credit anyway because they were quite funny, and no-one else took credit for them, so no harm done. They knew with Terry's hero status that they won't get into any trouble so lavished in the attention.

Some of the pranks after the first week were getting bigger though, and better, such as the one pulled on James Potter their latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. The prank made him fart, but that wasn't what made it funny. It was the squeaky little insane giggling that happened with his farts along with rude joking comments about such farts.

Terry was starting to worry because someone was pulling pranks that were better than any he had pulled lately. The one on his dad was simply the best he had seen in a long time. His dad had of course being a veteran pranker himself congratulated his son for the prank.

Terry… 'The Boy-Who-Lived' Potter was a little on edge as all four houses were under attack from an unknown pranker and his dad wanted him to lay off pranking Gryffindor and he agreed. However, the prankster made NO such agreement, so the pranking continued.

That is when he felt his dad was growing suspicious of him. If his dad finds out someone is secretly out-pranking him he isn't going to be too happy. Well, he would be unhappy that he and his friends aren't trying to outdo this secret prankster.

It was half way through March when Terry knew he wasn't going to have a good dinner when after he did a quick check for magic (just encase of a prank), he sat down at his usual seat and an explosive fart made his checks explode red, even Ron laughed. However, it was the small red thing that he pulled from under his butt that made the laughing in the hall louder.

"Potter sat on a whoopee cushion!" he heard Draco Malfoy holler from his table. "That's not even magic!"

Terry grit his teeth in embarrassment and anger as he threw the thing away cussing himself for not thinking of non-magic pranks when he makes it so obvious to everyone he always scans for magic around his food.

"I can't believe you were got with that," Ron hissed in disgust as the hall went back to what they were doing.

However, moments later everything stopped again as several cream pies exploded at the Hufflepuff table and the hall burst out laughing again. Terry took great satisfaction that Harry had gotten caught by most of the explosion and was covered in custard and cream pie. Though, he was furious because Harry was laughing along with everyone else.

Terry then watched Harry using magic to clean off a few more fortunate's before saying something about getting changed as he is covered in too much for simple cleaning spells to be very effective and he doesn't want to be sticky before he left.

The Boy-Who-Lived always hated pranking Harry as he just laughs them off. However, trying to prank Harry is like trying to prank a Saint. He performs the absolute miracle of avoiding them like its child's play, and it's infuriating. The few times Terry has pranked Harry it's almost like he let him. So this new pranker is really good to get Harry unaware!

It was a few minutes into finally settling down and eating, his thoughts running rampant through his mind with both annoyance and worry, annoyance at his brother, and worry about the prank pulled on him cluing people in to him having not pulled all the pranks this month that he noticed the pure white foggy smoke pouring into the hall.

He frowned as it only settled around waist level while sitting but it was very ominous. He looked around to see the hall had stopped quietened and darkened. Students were whispering hushed to each other, some looking and sounding worried about what kind of prank this might be.

Then it happened, music like from a TV report, (he had taken muggle studies because his mum wanted him to learn a little about muggles). Then in the air a huge floating window with grey, black and white fuzzy static appeared cackling softly with 'no' signal.

Words then appeared with a news reporter voice that muggle-borns would later say sounded like it should be from the late fifties to early sixties. The words were in black and white but looked as if they had colour to them and read: 'Nowhere to Hide News', with some kind of logo.

"We apologise for the lack of picture, we are experiencing some technical difficulties!" the 'news' reporter said crisply. Terry looked to Dumbledore to see him just staring in as much awe as all of the students. Someone was replicating a huge TV using magic.

"We bring you this special report!" the unseen news reporter continued, the hall now almost completely lit by the screen now captivating everyone's attention. "A Mass Pranker has escaped Fairytale Pranking Asylum and is currently on the loose! The last reported pranking was in a school known as Hogwarts! If you see him, run, run far away. I can not stress this enough. He will give you wedgies. They'll be whoopee cushions on every seat; you will not be safe…"

"I'll get you!" laughed a voice in Terry's ear as the screen went quiet. Terry gulped as the hall gasped and turned slowly to see him… the prankster crouched down on his table the fog now hiding it.

He had a wicked grin stretched over his black painted lips outlined red. His hair was the colour of blue flames, long down his back, wild and un-kept. He wore a mask over his pink eyes, bridging over his nose, white with a bunny-skull look to it. His coat hanging to his ankles is white down the centre with purple on the left and pink on the right with a high collar.

He was wearing baggie orange trousers that clashed brilliantly with his coat and a tee shirt under his coat of the same colour with a cartoon rabbit skull with the caption: "err… what's six feet under doc?"

His grin stretched wider as Terry in shock threw himself from his seat with a girlish squeal and crashed to the floor causing this stranger to giggle like a small girl might the fog falling away from where Terry landed so everyone could see him.

"W-who are you?" Terry near whimpered out.

"Who me?" he asked in a mocking posh voice as he stood to full height placing his right hand on his chest showing it to be gloved in tight orange leather while the other was purple. "I thought you knew me or something… after all, for the past two weeks you have been taking credit for my beautiful little titbits of fun!"

"Your what?" Ron blurted out, asking.

The stranger bent over, grinning in his face. "My pranks!" he answered making Ron flinch before standing up again. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki, prankster extraordinaire!" he said giving a mock bow to all of the nervous students and teachers. "The honour is all yours of course!" he added smugly as he casually side stepped a spell from the teachers table chuckling as he looked over.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said wiggling a finger with a mock disappointed expression. "Now now… what would the Board of Governors think if they discovered you of all people were attacking a student!" he said causing gasps to run through the hall. "Though really… they probably wouldn't do a thing!" he awaited no answer.

"W-what d-do you want?" Hermione Granger stuttered out.

Loki laughed as he looked down at her before stepping off the table and everyone gasped as he didn't fall to the floor but hovered before rising out of the fog on some kind of elongated flat platform in the shape of a playing card with the full colour Joker picture underneath as he floated round, hovering over the Slytherin's for a moment.

"I just wanted to stop…" he said slowly with a satisfied expression. "To stop Terry-boy," he continued adding boy making Terry flinch as he stood up. "From taking credit where credit is most certainly not due," he laughed as if he told the funniest joke on Earth before stopping abruptly. "If you want a War of the Prank Mr. Terry-boy… then I accept your challenge Mr. Terry-boy!

"Your calling cards!" he finished throwing him a pack of cards, he opened them to find all queens. "My card is… quite obvious. And it took me little time to realise. You act so much more like the diva than the king. So queen it is," he said laughingly, his grin just widening as Terry's face burnt red.

"T-the rules…?" Terry hissed out at the nutter.

"Don't kill anyone!" was all he said as the fog started obscuring the hall and Dumbledore having enough blast a spell through the hall clearing the fog, but Loki and the screen was gone.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Terry was furious as he stormed around the castle that week as he sat at the Gryffindor table. "I very much dislike the nice young Mr. Loki. He has somehow gotten me again, and it took me a while to realise why I was getting laughed at," he said with a polite nod to Hermione.

She raised her eyebrow and found it hard not to laugh. "He jinked you with being polite?"

"I believe so, yes Miss. Hermione," he agreed sadly. "It should wear off very soon."

"Well as pranks go this isn't too bad," she replied giving him a reassuring smile.

He just hung his head whimpering. "I was bleeding…" he began, unsure. "Well, I went to the nurse, and she told me… I was having my… my…"

Hermione's eyes first widened as she realised what he was too polite to say. Though, that might be embarrassment. Then she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She just couldn't stop; she was holding her gut in pain she was laughing so hard.

"Loki!" she laughed out through her pain. "Made you start a menstrual cycle!" she laughed out loud and he had to duck his head too embarrassed when all of the girls burst out laughing and those boys clued in before telling the rest of the boys, and the whole hall was in a laughing fit. None of the other boys thought they could be next until the next morning, which made them silently decide not to speak of it again.

"To make matters worse," he hissed out a little while later after the hall quietened. "The nurse wouldn't let me skip off for the next week."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We girls manage just fine," she told him. "Just think yourself lucky he didn't turn you into a girl!"

Terry quivered and glared at her. "Shut up! Don't give him any ideas. What the hell can I do? I'm losing this Prank War…"

"War of the Prank," she corrected getting a confused look from him she shrugged. "He named it that remember…?"

"I don't care what it's called," he said startled. "Well, at least the politeness hex has worn off like the nurse said it would," he said, pleased. "But I need help, and you, Ron, and dad just aren't brutal enough to match him. Even Dumbledore's ideas aren't as good!"

Hermione shrugged thoughtfully. "Maybe you should seek help from someone who knows how to be really brutal," she suggested in thought. "I hate to admit this but it has to be someone not really smarter than me, but someone who knows how to use magic differently from me as well as being smart. Someone who doesn't just think outside the box, but someone who also mocks the box."

"Who?" he demanded desperately shaking her.

She shrugged. "Your brother, Harry," she said simply.

"Never," he hissed out in reply.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry had been enjoying a conversation. Sure he was only wearing some swimming shorts with warming charms, and sat legs crossed in the Dark Lake up to his solid looking chest screeching to a cute young mergirl (wearing a merperson made bikini-ish top over her small breasts) in mermish. She was curled up in his arms seemingly in his lap as he stroked her green hair when they were disturbed by gasps.

Looking round they saw Terry Potter and Hermione Granger on shore, but Harry shrugged and told his friend that they're just a couple of morons, which caused her to giggle. Then they continued talking as if the other two weren't there, which bothered them as mermish out of water to those who don't understand it sounds terrible.

"Harry!" Terry suddenly called in annoyance as he had taken his shoes off, rolled up his trousers and wadded in to him. Harry looked up at him while the mergirl hissed angrily at him making him nervous but he spoke anyway. "I-I don't like this but… I… I need your help fighting Loki!" he blurted out quickly before he chickened out.

Harry's emerald eyes stared at Terry coolly for a moment before smirking. "Hmm… and if I assist you in this matter Terry, or should I say Terry-boy?" he asked causing Terry (as others that don't obey Dumbledore have started using that nickname) to flinch but continued. "What do I get out of it? After all I am evil… what with enjoying the company of mergirls and human-girls, I must want something…"

"W-whatever you want…" he said quickly in a rush.

"I want to watch Hermione kick you in the nuts ten times as hard as she can," he replied amused at how pale his brother got before laughing. "You should never throw around anything as a bargain. It could get you a kick to the nuts or ten," he said before turning to the mergirl as she giggle when he translated as he's been teaching her English she's not very fluent yet.

"O-ok, I'll leave you alone. I… I just need one major prank. That's it. I'll even get dad to lay off, deal?" he asked desperately.

"Well," Harry replied in thought as a smile came to his lips. "Ok, but… something that big has to be school wide," he said in thought while Terry eagerly nodded. "However, such a prank needs time. It can't be done spare of the moment. Something simple will need at least two weeks, but something spectacular would need, perhaps between six or eight weeks. Eight if you want it to be… S class…"

"S… I want it to be A," Terry interrupted, confused.

"S is the highest class," Hermione suddenly called out surprising Terry as he hadn't realised.

"Then I want an S class prank," he said to his brother quickly.

Harry smiled as he spoke to the mergirl for a moment, which caused her to pout but she was only too eager to except his kiss to her lips. This caused embarrassment in both Hermione and Terry as they quickly looked away, neither of them really having realised that Harry really does find mergirls attractive.

Moments later they pulled apart, said their good byes and she dived under the water and swam away. Harry's chuckle was what caused them to look back to see the mergirl gone as he stood. Hermione tried not to notice how good his body looks.

"This prank calls for some… sneaking," Harry spoke as he grabbed Terry's arm and dragged him back to shore. Terry had thought Harry didn't bring his wand but it was in a holster around his right calf or might have tried hexing him for it. "Lets just say what I'm thinking of, and any S rank prank for that matter is something even Dumbledore would disprove of his precious Boy-Who-Lived doing! Are you still in?"

"I'll get Loki good?" Terry asked while Hermione sighed rolling her eyes as they reached her on shore.

"The Ultimate prank," Harry agreed smirking. "It may take a while to set up, but when it's ready to blow… well, Loki…"

"Will bow down before me as Hogwarts' greatest prankster," Terry said giggling. "They'll call me a pranking legend. They'll be stories about my pranking for hundreds of years!"

"Yea… sure, and you're not crazy," Harry replied uncertainly.

Terry glared at him for that while Hermione snorted. "He just doesn't like to lose at this," she half defended him. "So what is your plan for getting back at Loki anyway?"

Harry smirked smugly. "An illusion of some kind as Loki is the master of illusion, it seems fitting that we beat him with one."

"But that sort of magic is easy isn't it Hermione?" Terry asked looking confused.

She nodded but her words burst his bubble. "Using your wand and creating a localised illusion isn't too hard, but it dose take a lot of mental power to hold the enchantment. However, he's talking more along the idea of seals and runes to make a school wide illusion."

"Oh," he said hanging his head. "But couldn't you do that Hermione?" he asked his friend.

She just shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Terry, but I may be able to create the runes, but I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as gifted as him at seals, and I'm afraid I don't have the imagination, and it will take a great imagination to create an S class illusion."

"What's the highest class Loki's created?" Terry asked in worry.

"High B to low A… which in normal ranking we would probably address as A class," Harry answered shrugging but Terry turned a questioning look to Hermione.

"He's right," she agreed nodding. "It was the thing with the fake TV news report and the fog the first day you met."

"But that wasn't a real prank," Terry said smugly.

Harry laughed. "No, but it shows you he has the talent to reach A class pranks, maybe higher," he said in amusement. "Our prank has to be bigger and better than his. But you'll also have to continue with lower level pranks or he'll beat you before this prank is even ready!"

Terry chewed on his lower lip worriedly. "B-but my side is running low on practical ideas," he said. "Plus, with this Prank War so public it's getting harder each day to not get caught as the other students find ways to protect them selves."

"Then you find new ways to prank them," he retorted shrugging. "I always thought you were more stubborn than that."

He glared at his 'brother'. "I… its not that easy you know… the kitchens are guarded by Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl so I can't recruit the House Elves to help me spike food and drink anymore. What the hell can I do to get some good pranks in?"

"Start pranking those who won't expect it from you," Harry replied with an amused shrug.

Terry looked at him in confusion. "But everyone expects me to prank them."

"Everyone but Gryffindor," Harry replied smugly causing Terry's eyes to widen in surprise. "Just think. You could hit them all in one go at dinner anytime you want. Remember, for it to count it has to be public domain."

"b-but I-I can't prank them," he said shakily. "If-if I do… I have to live with them. I may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but they'll lynch me."

"If they can't take a joke…" Harry said shrugging. "Well… it'll just show how petty your house is. I don't think you're giving them enough credit. They're mostly followers, and in their twisted minds you're like the second coming of Christ. To most of Gryffindor you can do NO wrong! To the rest… who cares? They're only a very small minority."

"A minority that sides with you," Hermione spoke suspiciously. "How do we know you're not trying to manipulate Terry into alienating them further?"

Harry laughed as they both waited for an answer. "You don't," he said shrugging. "But if you don't want to alienate them then Terry should ditch Ron!"

"Told you others think like that too," Hermione cut in smugly smiling at Terry. "You said it's just my imagination that Ron's a bad influence. That's why we don't hang out as much as we used too. He's holding you back. And that crap you and he pulled with Rose. What were you thinking?"

"But he's my best mate," Terry defended.

Harry snorted. "He'll be your dead best mate if he touches Rosie again!" he sneered causing both Gryffindor's to flinch at the red hue in his emerald eyes before it faded away. "Well, anyway, you two need to prank your house and leave your calling card, so get planning how to pull it off. I'll go and draw up some plans for the seal array. Oh, and Terry, keep your pet Ronald on a leash around me or I may change my mind."

Terry sighed and nodded his head. "I still don't get why I can't change my 'calling cards' to kings," he grumbled as Harry, still bare foot and only wearing shorts left for the castle. "And what's the deal with him and that mergirl. Is he really dating a mergirl?"

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know, and honestly I don't much care."

"But… isn't that wrong?" he asked in confusion.

She sighed and shook her head. "My honest opinion on the matter is no. After all, Hagrids not human and he's our friend. Well… not Rons anymore after the whole thing with insulting Fleur and other, 'sub-humans'," she said rolling her eyes.

Terry sighed tiredly shaking his head. "Well, I'll admit I sometimes wonder whether Ron knows how to sensor his thoughts."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So these things all over the school will prank everyone?" Ron hissed out sneering at Harry as they with Hermione and Terry looked down at the plans laid out on a large table with other Gryffindor friends of theirs eager to help with the prank. "I don't see why we need a filthy dark wizard like you helping us anyway!"

Harry sighed… for the most part Ron hadn't talked to him, but he does like to make some seriously snide comments. "Yea, yea, whatever dipshit…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted quickly before he decks Ron. Though, honestly who could blame him? "Some of these seals seem unnecessary… well the ones I recognise," she said looking over the plans. "Like these ones. They're leech seals."

"They're to pull magic from the school to power the prank," he replied rolling his eyes. "None of us have the strength to continuously power the illusion for a prolonged period of time."

"Terry could," Ron said admiringly.

"Hermione pay up," Harry said smugly as she pulled out a ten pound note rather than magic money and handed it over. "I told you I could get him to say something gay about Terry," he said laughing as he put the money away in his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confused, but the other boys laughed, except Terry as he went bright red. "What do you mean gay? I'm always happy!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and take another ten pound note from Hermione. "I told you he wouldn't know the modern meaning for gay."

"That's the last time I'm betting against you," she replied sadly.

"Tell me what does it mean?" Ron demanded angrily.

Harry chuckled enjoying himself. "It means a person, normally male, but can mean female too that has a preference for same sex relationships."

"That's just sick!" Ron cried out in disgust.

Harry grimaced at how much hate he put into those words. "Yea… well… that's your opinion," he said feeling sorry for any gay or lesbian person Ron might know, holding his hand out to collect the last ten pound note Hermione had.

"I gave him way too much credit," she sighed rubbing her eyes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"You want what?" James Potter asked wide eyed as Terry and Ron had gone to his office for some help.

"Your help pulling a huge prank during dinner on Gryffindor," Terry said with a sad sigh.

James shook his head looking baffled. "That's just stupid. I'll help you get the Slytherin's... why would you even think of pranking Gryffindor?"

"It was Harry's idea," Ron butted in getting a glare from Terry while James looked appalled Ron continued. "Hermione convinced Terry that to beat Loki he'll need the help of someone new… someone like Harry. Harry's made plans for a huge school wide seal array for one huge illusion to beat Loki with, but he also said if we don't up the pranking while we set it up we'll lose anyway…"

"I'm not loosing to that blue haired jerk!" Terry interrupted before his dad could. "Without Harry even with the plans I doubt anyone but mum could pull off this prank, and do you honestly think she would help us?"

"OK, I'll agree your mum wouldn't approve off something that grand," James replied thoughtfully. "I once tried to get Remus to help us create something spectacular during our final year but he wouldn't comply," he said rubbing his eyes. "But why does… he think you should prank your own house?"

"Because the other three houses are getting better at stopping us," Terry replied. "The Gryffindor's don't think we'll prank them."

"Loki manages to prank everyone still," James pointed out.

Terry sighed. "I hate to admit this but Loki's better at this than me, which is why I need all of the help I can get. Sorry dad, but its true," he added on the last as his dad was about to try disputing the comment. "Loki comes and goes blatantly flaunting his talent, and even Dumbledore can't catch him. The Daily Prophet has already printed a few freaking comic strips about Loki's pranks. It's starting to get humiliating. You know how split the magical world can be about me, and now they're trying to make Loki out to be the NEW Hogwarts Hero… or should I say from today's strip Hogwarts Superhero!"

"I see your point," James said sighing. "Well, Sirius will be here soon for that Order meeting. I say we rope him in to helping out. I would tell Remus if I thought he would help, but he's too much like Lily for him to agree to a major prank like that."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Why would I want to help James and Terry pull pranks on Gryffindor?" Sirius asked; amused eyebrow rose at Harry as they walked along the walkway pier over the lake. "I think Loki's awesome. He challenged your brother, not me. Do you know Dumbledore has the whole Order hunting the school for Loki?"

"And you're bunking off?" Harry asked laughingly.

Sirius shrugged sheepishly. "Dumbledore's just pissed because Loki's been showing him up. James said Dumbledore whooped for joy when he thought he had gotten Loki when it was just another illusion goading Dumbledore into imprinting large doses of his magic into a runic stone to create a continuous mental illusion. Dumbledore keeps looking at something we can't see and glaring at it. He had even spoken to it a few times by mistake.

"The rune stone apparently turned to ink and marked his right arm with runes. Though, he says it will fade over time he still doesn't have a clue how a student could have created something so foolish. If you ask me, he was jealous that someone in this school, a student could be better than him."

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "I wasn't there for that one," he said regrettably. "Anyway, why not help prank Gryffindor's…"

"Nope…"

"Come on, I have them eating out of my hands through desperation," Harry said causing Sirius to go wide-eyed. "I'm going to get them to do what even Loki hasn't done yet and prank the teachers, well other than Dumbledore, but he keeps walking right into them. Revenge is sweet when they literally ask for it."

"Oh…" Sirius said smirking. "Well, when you put it like that it seems so much more fun."

"So… what teacher deserves what?" Harry asked in thought.

"Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be in detention with Snape?" Sirius suddenly said in surprise. "Or maybe its Hagrid today…?"

"Nah," he said shrugging. "Because of my new-found interest in helping Terry, all I have to do is grade all of Snape's first three years, and then I can leave."

"B-but…" he looked baffled. "Wouldn't it take more time?"

Harry shrugged. "I use an auto-correct quill with red ink… well several at once. Then based on how much red is on the paper is what I grade. As for potions I use a simple medical scan to make sure they're done right or wrong, and how well they are by colour. Actually, for none NEWT years and OWL years Snape copied my idea."

"Wow… Snape liking something a Potter thought up," he said shaking his head in wonder. "So… what were you thinking about for a prank on the teachers and Gryffindors? We have what, four hours to come up with something good, and then set it under their noses."

"Getting them together… I like the cut of your jib matey," Harry said with an evil grin. "Dumbledore is a 'royal' pain in the arse," Harry said with his grin turning wicked as Sirius caught on his grin matched.

"There you are Harry," Terry interrupted walking along the walkway with James, Ron, and Hermione. "We only have a few hours to set something up and seeing you two scheming I guess you thought of something?"

Harry chuckled at the thought. "Oh yes…" he agreed smilingly. "I believe this will be amusing."

Terry grinned in excitement; an evil grinning prankster means a brilliant prank. "Awesome, I can't wait, let's hear it then." So Harry started telling them the plan and how they could actually pull it off. Though, James was reasonably worried they'll have to get him too, but since Ron, Hermione, and Terry agreed to let the prank get them, though omitting certain bits he was in.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in its usual splendour as Albus Dumbledore finally arrive on his throne like seat wearing regale red robes and an expensive looking crown upon his head.

He stood in front of his seat as all the teachers rose to their feet, including Sirius. The Gryffindor's stood too. The other three houses looked on in confusion as the Gryffindor's were all looking to the Headmaster in reverence and as one stood to attention with their right arm crossing their chests as one making a collective stamp.

"All hail, our Lord, King Albus Dumbledore the First!" McGonagall called out as she and the teachers copied the Gryffindor's leaving the other students either concerned, baffled or scared.

"Hail our Lord and King!" the Gryffindor's all chanted in unison before Dumbledore sat with a gesture for the Gryffindor's and teachers to sit.

However, Terry knew something was wrong the moment the world exploded into colours as if they were all moving fast and the Great Hall vastly changed in but a moment.

The four house tables were gone with the teachers table. There was now a huge red carpet leading from the closed hall doors up its centre to where Dumbledore sat in his throne with McGonagall now wearing elegant purple robes with a similar crown sitting to his left.

The teachers were standing in two neat rows opposite the red carpet facing each other in various styles of armour with swords at their sides. However, in between their cold gazes were the Slytherin's dressed in green rags and in chains whimpering and looking as if some might mess themselves.

Terry was quivering a little himself as all of Gryffindor were wearing beautiful modern red and black wizarding dress wear looking neat and tidy. He looked around to see the house tables lining each side of the hall with beautifully prepared food with Hufflepuffs dressed in yellow and black maid and butler costumes with trays with glasses upon them with drinks.

The Ravenclaws were wearing mostly blue and were standing beside them, all of them wearing snooty I'm better than you expressions, but they looked aware of what is going on just as the frightened Slytherins, but like the Hufflepuffs seemed unable to break free.

"My Lord…"

The voice sent a shiver up Terry's spine as he looked over. He saw his dad and Sirius were also free as they at least looked over at 'him'… Loki. That bastard was hijacking his prank! And to make matters worse doing a better job of it.

"Loki!" James hissed and went for his wand as he stepped forward. However, he stopped as Loki had moved too fast and the tip of a long rapier sword was at his throat.

"I see… we have a traitor My King!" Loki spoke crisply and Terry grits his teeth as he finally got a good look. The bastard was wearing an armour version of his usual outfit. "What shall I do with him My Lord?" he asked almost sounding bored.

"Sir Loki… I believe that he shall suffer the same fate as these…" Dumbledore spoke crisply and with unveiled loathing as he let his gaze linger on the Slytherin's. "Snakes… Sir Sirius… removed your brother's wand and sword and fell him to his knees!"

"Y-yes My Lord," Sirius said stepping forward and unclipped his 'brother' sword and wand in their holsters giving him an apologetic look he shoved him to his knees with the Slytherin.

Loki laughed as he rounded Sirius. "Being awake in my power is so much more fun, except for the poor Slytherin's, but this is what Dumbledore has always dreamed of… shackling those who think differently while preaching tolerance."

He chuckled as Sirius just eyed him for a moment. "Yes… I guess that could be true… but what about Voldemort?"

"He is but a man, and like all men can fall," he replied shrugging. "One moment you're on top of the world… then your not. If you don't think outside of the world… you'll never reach great heights, and if you do. It won't last long before the people start whispering… revolution!" he hissed the last word loudly, his grin wide.

"My Lord," he said turning to Dumbledore, no one but three of the four houses and those fully awake heard his conversation. "I wish a prize if I may?" he asked reasonably as he grabbed a blonde Slytherin girl and pulled her to her bare feet, her chain detaching from the rest but the shackles kept her wrists together.

"Yes very well Sir Loki she is yours to do with as you wish," he agreed nodding his head. "The rest shall perish," he said causing them all to quiver more.

"N-NO!" she yelled out suddenly pushing back away from him. "L-leave them a lone please!" she said standing protectively over her brown haired younger sister. She didn't even think about begging Dumbledore. She knew who had the power. "Y-you've had your fun. You've proven your point! Please… just stop it!"

Loki moved forward until he was up close in her face only she could see his expression soften or the red hue in his eyes that made hers widen, but looking further. It couldn't be. He just smirked at her before capturing her lips with his. She kissed back. Her first kiss; and it was with a nut bar that she just couldn't resist even if she wanted too.

He pulled back after a few moments grinning. "As you wish My Lady," he said laughing as she looked down to see she was wearing a beautiful emerald dress and free of her bonds before he pulled her into his arms. She felt her normal iciness tell her she shouldn't act this way as their lips touched again, her eyes drifted closed, she couldn't help it… secretly… she wanted it.

However, moments later she startled as her eyes flashed open. Her head was resting on her table and she sat up rubbing her tired eyes. She touched her lips with her fingertips, confused.

Looking around she could tell she wasn't the only one looking around in confusion. She wasn't the only one to fall asleep then, but no… looking up, that stupid but clever news report screen was floating above them all. That means… did Loki make them all share a dream that he controlled. It wasn't an illusion.

"This ends the test of the emergency pranking system!" the reporter voice said. "Have a good evening and pleasant dreams!" then it just popped away leaving her freaked.

He had freaking kissed her. Dream or not it felt so real. However, more importantly she kissed him back. This was not her day. She let her eyes scan her table and give them warning glares to not mention a thing.

"How was it?" Tracey made her jump whispering that in her ear and she glared at her friend she just smirked. It all being nothing but a dream made it easy to forget how scared they were. It was just like a nightmare, only they could remember it without it fading away.

She sighed and turned to her. "I-I'll tell you later," she hissed quietly as she knew Tracey wouldn't drop it until she gave her something.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Terry was sitting back at his table when Hermione looking pale leaned over. "That was S class," she said with a shiver of dread.

"Y-yeah… I kind of figured that," he replied shivering. "Loki must have been spying on us to hijack our prank," he hissed angrily through his teeth.

Though, before Hermione could reply Dumbledore stood up with his power booming over them all, now scaring them in the real world. He was still wearing his king outfit but he made no move to even remove the crown.

"Which one of you is he?" he roared out fiercely. "I will start throwing hexes and forcing truth potion down each of your throats if you don't tell me!"

"Albus calm down," McGonagall was quick to come to the children's aid. "You'll find yourself in Azkaban if you do either of those things."

"Nonsense!" he roared. "Greengrass knows…! They kissed!" he bellowed as he stormed off towards where Daphne sat rooted to her seat, now petrified.

The Old Man seemed seconds away from hitting her with a spell when a solid plate came flying across the hall crashing into his wand hand and felling his weapon.

"Hm…" Harry mumbled from where he now sat on his table holding several more plates as Dumbledore rubbed his hand trying not to cuss at how much that hurt. "Seems a little pathetic picking on a teenage girl just because some dipshit made you look like the arse you are!"

Dumbledore ground his teeth, his wand just jumping back into his hand, he pointed it at Harry. "Just stay out of this boy or you'll be next!" he hissed through his teeth. "This girl has information on a very dangerous individual."

"Everybody knows you Old Man, so I doubt you'll get much more than you already know," he retorted shrugging nonchalant. "Just put your wand away… after all she is the heir to an ancient family, and by the Laws of the Arcanum I suggest you put your wand away or I'll be forced to arrest you in the honour and name of the Greengrass family!"

Dumbledore sneered as he seemed to think of his options. "You couldn't arrest me, and even if you could, while she is unwed and her family stays neutral with no formal alliances or any betrothal do you think that the wizangamot would prosecute me?"

"Probably not," he agreed shrugging but smiled despite Dumbledore's smug demeanour. "I'll still be within my right to arrest you, which would be fun."

Dumbledore paused at that as he looked around at many people showing signs of doubt about him. However, these are mostly just children. If Harry did somehow beat him and take him before the council it would push ascent in his loyal supporters. He could lose man power and contributions.

"I'll let you off this time Harry, but mark my words, some day soon I will have you thrown out of this world in shackles!"

Dumbledore then just stormed out. "So I would presume Mr. Dumbledore," Harry muttered with narrowed eyes before he caught Daphne's eye he gave her a smirk and a wink as he hopped down from his table leaving the plates and leaving through the hall doors.

Daphne watched him go with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that he would use such an old system to protect her. She couldn't help the small smile as she turned back to her table. She has to give Harry credit. He is beyond her comprehension. Why does he provoke his own banishment so much?

Lily Potter had watched this weird interaction between Headmaster and student with a sad expression. She knew deep down it was too late to try fixing things, but at least Terry and Harry seemed to be… well co-existing better. She has a funny feeling she has screwed up and Harry will pay the price.

There was a time before the attack on Terry that she would have stood up for Harry. She would have even stood up for the Greengrass girl and damn the consequences. She had fallen prey to Dumbledore's words and she wondered whether she can ever escape.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	5. February 2013 AD: The Sport of Gods

_**EVoNet**_

_**February 2013 AD **_

_**The Sport of Gods**_

Terry grinned as he looked around the huge stadium full of fans. He stood next to his best friend Ronald Weasley. He plays Seeker while Ron is Keeper for the Chudley Cannons dressed in orange robes and waiting to be called out. This stadium is new and belongs to a new team calling themselves the Dragon Slaves.

He could barely wait, and found it to be great that a new Quidditch team asked them to be their first ever opponents. Though, Terry feels a little sorry for their poor choice in first ever match. Ever since Terry started playing for the Cannons they rarely lose, so losing to some noobs isn't going to happen. They're top of the league where the Dragon Slaves aren't even listed yet, if they ever will be.

He looked out into the stadium and yet again couldn't believe how big it is, or how odd it looks. Normally stadiums like this are primarily made with wood so seeing metal supports and structures like this was quite impressive. However, the shear numbers of people is incredible. He's not sure there were that many people at the last World Cup Final. It put him a little on edge.

"This is awesome man," Ron jumped him out of his thoughts. He looked to his friend as he too peered out of the large shed set up just out of the way at ground level, but was wondering where the other is. He can't see it so doesn't even have line of sight on his opponents. "I mean look at this, our team is the greatest on Earth! We can't be beaten!"

"Don't jinx us Weasley," one of the three female Chasers said with a growl of annoyance. "We don't want to lose the first game of the season against a brand-new and untested team. We don't even know what they're ridding!"

He just snorted while glaring at her. "Like they could have anything better than the Firebolt Omega…! We have the fastest broom in the world. Naught to one hundred in eight seconds with a top speed of two hundred!"

She was spared answering when they were interrupted by a young female voice with a light French accent calling. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Gabrielle Delacour and I am your host for today's match up in the game we call Quidditch. It's the Chudley Cannons verses the Dragon Slaves from here at the newly built Moonlight Coliseum!" she roared cheerfully out with a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Terry was almost as shocked by the announcer as Ron as they hadn't heard that name in quite a few years, and here she is Ron's sister-in-law commentating at a Quidditch match.

"Lets first start!" she continued as the crowd screamed, applauded and went wild with excitement. "The Chudley Cannons!" she cried out to some more cheers as she called out each of their names they flew out with a quick loop of the stadium they didn't pay much attention to anything but their entrance routine until they landed in the centre of the pitch looking lost.

"This place looks smarter than I thought!" Terry said nervously as he could hear booing already. "They seem to have some fans and they've never played before!"

None of his team could respond before Gabrielle interrupted. "They're ridding Firebolt Omega brooms that rely on natural mana to stay airborne."

Those words made them all look confused before they looked up and around. Gabrielle was standing on a huge red chunky platform disc floating forty meters in the air over the pitch with these little red things pointing lenses at her. These 'cameras' were also around them. However, it was the huge and eerily familiar screens that floated above the stadium that made their mouths drop open.

"O… Oh god no…!" Terry whimpered pitifully. "He wouldn't… he couldn't… this is going too far!"

"Now introducing for the first time ever…!" Gabrielle called out a microphone in hand and a wicked grin aimed down over the edge of her platform. "I give you, the Dragon Slaves, sponsored by EvansCorp…!" the crowd went even wilder as the music exploded over the stadium with big drums and guitars blazing throughout.

Huge strobe lights blazed to life of many different colours, the world even seemed to darken to give the lights better effect. Gabrielle didn't name each of the Dragon Slaves as they whizzed out of huge circle high up in the stadium one side as a door opened like an iris.

The Dragon Slaves were a blur of motion they were moving so fast. However, after some crazy stunts where some guy jumped off his 'broom' and dived fifty feet before his broom caught him they came down to the centre platform of the pitch as the music faded out where a ref in white and black stood waiting.

The Slaves landed and the Cannons could now get a good look at them. They're all wearing slim-line padded latex that hugged their bodies perfectly. They were coloured green with silver dragon badges where the dragons are in a black storm. Their names emblazon in silver on their backs, and the EvansCorp logo on their stomachs.

They were wearing black boots and gloves, and slim-line, sleek helmets in black but with dragon print in green with green tinted lenses over the eyes. However, their 'brooms' weren't wooden, or even looked like a broom. They were sleek silver with two handles at the front. It looked like two long pieces side by side with two foot peddles too, and a slim 'seat'.

However, it was obvious they had controls and sleek dials in the handles, and the foot peddles looked to move in most directions. As the Slaves landed the Cannons could see they practically lay on the 'broom' rather than sit on it, and they have some kind of holographic displays over the handles.

"Holy shit…!" Terry couldn't help but say as the new team just looked at them without taking off their helmets. "Y… you can play with t-them…" he stuttered out but was interrupted by Gabrielle doing her job.

"I present to you all, the Dragon Slaves ridding the Mitsubishi Striker zero series Sky Sleds!" she called out to a cheering and overly excited crowd. "The Sky Sled is an EVoNet concept coming out of the closet and debuting here today!"

The crowd was roaring even louder, screaming and loving every minute of the show. "I also want to bring you a few new rules to those people not in the know. Normally the match would end the moment the snitch is caught. However, EvansCorp thought that was too easy or could potentially go on forever, so to make things more exciting we are adding a time limit of two halves of sixty minutes!

"However, not only that but we are adding in a transparent ball we call the Missile! It is programmed to prevent its targets scoring, catching the snitch, saving, and avoiding or hitting the blunder. It doesn't matter who you are. This ball will attack you! However, because EvansCorp likes to be even, there are two!"

She said that when two large transparent multi-coloured balls half the size of beach balls shot up from the ground and streaked through the air. This made the Cannons who weren't likely to complain about rule changes sigh in relief as they're so much easier to see than they thought.

"The Missiles are fare game!" Gabrielle continued. "You can have your beaters attempt to stop them or make them go after someone else, just be warned that they might not like that and keep attacking you! Each team will also have throughout the whole match start to finish only two time outs!"

The crowd was still going wild with cheers as the two 'Missiles' floated in the air beautifully before two ball cannons peaked up from the ground and blast up two whizzing red balls that zoomed around making weird noises. Then the little golden ball with wings of light followed. The Cannons could only stare in awe as the ref held the red Qwuffle ready to place it.

"Wait, this isn't right!" Ron suddenly interrupted as the ref stepped forward. However, he paused looking to the ginger top in question. "They're not even ridding brooms or wearing robes. They should be disqualified."

"Don't be silly Ronald," the Dragon Slave with the captain C, (the one who earlier jumped off his sled) on his uniform spoke laughingly as he pulled his helmet off smirking widely. "You'll just make an idiot of yourself in front of hundreds of millions of people!"

"Evans!" Ron hissed out in rage and shock. "W-what…? How dare you!"

Harry just smirked widely. "Oh… too chicken to face me on the Quidditch pitch!?"

"Never!" he growled out angrily. "But this isn't Quidditch. You can't just change the rules!"

Harry just shrugged as he put his helmet back on. "The new rules don't benefit my team any more than yours. They're to bring more excitement into the game, but walk away if you want. I don't care. You'll just forfeit and drop a few levels in the league!" he said as he and his team launched into the air to wait. The bludgers and missiles stayed away from them as the match hadn't started yet.

"I'm not quitting!" Terry said glaring at Ron. "Anyway, the missile thing seems pretty cool, and the time limit and half time doesn't mean we're collapsing after the game. But most importantly! I will not forfeit a game to the magic traitor." He then shrugged and launched into the sky with a reluctant Ron and his teammates following.

Sirius didn't know how the hell he got conned into sitting in the booth James bought for the Order of the Phoenix to watch Terry's first match of the season when he has tickets for the VIP booth. Though, looking at James, Lily, and Dumbledore, their expressions are a priceless memory he'll forever cherish.

He shrugged as he pulled out the Dragon Slave flag he bought off a vendor earlier and waved it with a wide grin. "Sirius, we're all here to support the Cannons!" Dumbledore reprimanded. "Now more than ever since it seems Harry is now trying to steal Quidditch!"

"He can't steal a sport," he replied rolling his eyes. "He's just letting more people play. I am so getting one of those Strikers when they come out for sale. They are freaking awesome!"

"It looks like the Boy-Who-Lived is going to lose," Snape spoke up looking bored and annoyed with the stupid orange scarf Dumbledore forced around his neck. "Too bad, can I go home now. I'm sure I can see Potter's humiliating defeat in the papers, or if I'm desperate enough on a muggle television."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe they'll be selling a full recording of the match, plus extras on one of those DVD things!"

"Now, now Sirius," Dumbledore was more forceful in his objection this time. "If you are going to cheer for Harry's team then I'll have to ask you to leave!"

"Sweet," he replied without hesitation and got up and left before the old man could change his mind.

Dumbledore sighed as he nudged the holo-screen thing that got in his way showing a close up of the teams out of his face before he used his binocular things to get a close up look. The stupidity of what he did didn't even enter his head, and he didn't notice the odd member using the screens as they are so much better and easier to work out.

Sirius made it to the VIP lounge quickly and as the guards let him through he sighed in relief as he rushed though and out of the huge glass front and onto the huge sunny balcony with tables and chairs, some waiting staff, food, snacks, and a bar… well there's one of those inside too, but outside has a better view of the match.

The match hadn't started yet as some loud music played to rile up the crowd, and the lights blazed. The Qwuffle was now floating by itself between the two teams with the Chasers either side in half circles waiting.

Sirius grinned as he grabbed a pint of beer from the bar and watched as these white light things came out under the spectators in the stadium and created a field of light several meters tall from the ground.

Gabrielle was egging on the crowd and talking about new safety features for the players to prevent any deaths, and telling everyone Quidditch's death count had been in the thousands in England alone, and that last season three people died from falling.

Then a transparent, near rainbow-ish barrier that had magnifying qualities for the spectators spread up from the lowest seats in front of the crowd that would force broom, ball or sled to veer round and not crash into any spectator as even large numbers of them have died because a player crashed into them.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked Ginny nervously. "I wondered where you and Luna were," he said laughingly as he smiled at Rose as she sat with them too.

"Sure," she replied shrugging as he took a seat. "You manage to sneak away or did your Dragon Slave flag get you kicked out!?" she asked looking at his flag, smirking.

"Kicked out!" he replied laughing sheepishly. "I'm not the only one who wanted better non-Dumbledore adjacent seats!"

"Sirius…!" Rose whined. "You should just quit the Order. It's boring. I have to have tutors because I can't cope at my new school because of Dumbledore! I'm so far behind in class, and apparently I can barely use English right, and Hogwarts was expecting me to use Latin!"

Ginny winced at that. "I'm glad I have a job in the Magical World then, but… at the rate Harry's going he's going to put me and Luna out of work."

"I'm sure Harry will help you get into College!" Rose replied smilingly. "I wish I could have hosted the Quidditch with Gabby though!" she moaned with a pout. "I didn't think about it till now, but that sounds like an awesome job. I'll be a TV star. I'm sure I could host something cool, like a kid's game show or something!"

"Quit yammering or you're going to miss the start!" a blonde girl said as she pulled up a seat and gestured to the man next to her to take the last.

"Susan Bones!" Ginny said with a sheepish pleading grin. "Umm… who's your friend," she asked gesturing to the man wearing glasses and odd suit next to her, he looked to be around thirty-something.

"Nobody cares that you and Luna are gay," she said shocking only Sirius, as the man obviously didn't care and Rose had always suspected. The other tables hadn't been listening in, which Ginny was thankful for as Astoria Greengrass and her older sister are at the next table watching at the two teams. "And this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. He's an archeologist from the States. He had an appointment with Harry but Harry had to have this match now!"

"You work for my big brother?" Rose said in surprise as she hasn't seen this young woman in a long time.

Susan nodded with a wide grin. "Sure do… ever since I left school I chased after him, but… I never got the guy. But I'm OK with that, he's still really awesome in bed!"

"Didn't want to know…!" Rose cried out with a fake whimper. "Anyway, nice to meet you Doctor Jackson!" she said with a smile shaking his hand. "Harry will be done soon, and then your meeting can be back on. I've learnt that he likes to show off a little so he'll throw out scheduled meetings in seconds to show the world something cool!"

"I see," he replied with a smile. "And breaking the laws of existence isn't enough for him."

"I guess not," she replied thoughtfully when he was startled as his phone rang and he answered.

"Cam… yea… sorry this Quidditch thing got in the way, so I'm… yes… well I'm glad you three scored some tickets too," he said rolling his eyes. "I don't know. It might not even be today!" he said before hanging up.

"Trouble…?" Susan asked him worriedly. "If you need to leave we'll understand and reschedule if you would like?"

"No, no," he answered quickly. "It was just my… umm… boss checking up on me."

She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry again," she replied sheepishly. "Harry does have a tendency to over book himself."

"It's quite alright," he said with a smile. "After all, I do get to watch this odd game in a great seat with good company."

"It's starting!" Rose said suddenly in excitement as all of the lights flashed red as the music stopped. Then they went green with a huge foghorn like sound before returning to normal.

The three Dragon Slave Chasers streaked forward before the Cannons realized that signals the start of the match. The ball was plucked out of the air before it fell an inch. The centre took it and all three buzzed passed the Cannon Chasers, then Beaters and Keeper.

"Score for the Dragon Slaves!" Gabrielle roared out. "Draco Malfoy the Slaves Centre Forward Chaser earns his team the first ten points, and I wonder whether the Chudley Cannons even saw it coming!" she was trying not to laugh as a lot of the jumbo-screen showed huge dopy and confused Cannon players.

This was the most fun she had ever had. "The Cannons keeper has at least collected the ball from the grav-field. Though, the fact he nearly fell off flying into it says he needs a little more practice!" she couldn't help the giggle as she was up on the main jumbo-screen now.

"This is crazy!" Ron said from his broom as he held the Qwuffle. He had almost fallen off his broom flying into that light near the ground. It tried to make him float while he wanted to get the floating ball. "How the hell are we going to win when they're that fast!" he ground out angrily to Terry as his friend floated closer.

"I don't know but all we have to do is get the snitch before Harry," he answered looking back at the Slaves in anger. "But that's easier said than done. The match will end if I can get the snitch no-matter what."

"Yea…!" Ron replied as he passed the ball over Terry to a Cannon Chaser he was smacked in the back and screamed as the Missile threw him clear off his broom where he and it landed undignified and tangled in his robes in the grav-field.

Though, while the crowd cheered and Terry fled as the Missile locked in on him the match went on. However, the Cannon Chaser with the ball had been distracted and had the ball stolen and another point scored.

Then while Ron was still down thumbing and looking stupid Harry fetched the ball, passed to Draco, Draco knocked it up and it went through again after another Slave Chaser punted it. The Cannon fans didn't seem to like the double score and called foul while the Keeper is down and stuck.

"According to the rules the game does not stop for downed players unless the captain calls for the time out!" Gabrielle reprimanded the Cannon supporters. "If he doesn't get how to move in zero gravity then a teammate should have been there straightaway to rescue him and his… broom instead of fleeing the Missile like Terry Potter did!"

"The crowd didn't like that jib," Daniel said with a smile. The match seemed quite good actually and he can see this sport catching on. He has no doubt his team will have a few of these Sled things soon. "Who's Terry Potter anyway?"

"Mine and Harry's crazy brother," Rose said smilingly. "Big Brother says Terry has been groomed by the crazy old man called Albus Dumbledore to worship him, and believe he's awesome. He also recons mums drugged or under some kind of spells. He doesn't know whether dad is. I don't think he is because mum at least tries to care about me and our little brother. Dad might have just been groomed too."

"It sounds like this Albus Dumbledore needs to be stopped," Daniel said with a thoughtful frown. "I'll have to ask Mr. Evans about it during our meeting. I have some friends in high places that might be able to help."

"Wow, that's really nice of you," Rose said with a sweet smile. "Thank you very much; I'm sure Harry will appreciate it."

They continued watching the match and the Cannons were losing badly. They just couldn't keep up with the Sky Sleds. They were just too fast and maneuverable.

It came around to half time, which lasts half an hour and the Dragon Slaves were winning two hundred and thirty to ten, and that was only because of a foul giving them a free shot as Malfoy saw fit to push Ron off his broom.

Harry just flew onto the VIP balcony with Draco removing their helmets, Harry giving Daphne a quick kiss and Draco embarrassedly kissing Astoria. "So, what do you guys think?" Harry asked laughingly as he dropped his helmet down in front of Rose as Draco moved Daphne's and Astoria's table nearer before they all claimed seats, though Harry made sure Daphne's was his lap.

"You're awesome Harry!" Rose said excitedly. "You and your team look awesome while Terry's team is a mess. Your sled things are wicked cool! They're only ridding brooms!"

"They should at least upgrade to vacuum cleaners!" laughed Susan smirking at Harry as he held his fiancé around the waist. She looked a little embarrassed, but other than that fine. Susan felt a little jealous, but she understands he's liked her for years, and they're still really close friends.

Though, Susan can't blame Harry for choosing Daphne. She looks really good while not wearing those baggy robes. She's wearing a high quality outfit of hipster trousers, and tight top and small jacket and cute shoes. Her clothes hug her body perfectly and make Susan question herself a little. Daphne and Harry just fit nicely; she realized watching them with a small smile.

They hung around for a bit and talked as Harry and Draco rested up and had some juice. It had only been about ten minutes into half time while the intermission show was going on with live artists singing while some groups of men and woman demonstrated the Sky Sleds performance with some cool stunts when the inevitable happened.

The door in the lounge was blasted off its hinges and the three guards were dropped to the floor unconscious. Harry didn't try to hide his sigh as he and Daphne stood pulling out their wands, Daphne's her natural, and Harry a new black model.

The rest of the tables stood too, some weapons drawn here and there as Dumbledore smilingly entered the lounge and followed by his minions joined them outside. Though, it looked to Sirius as if Snape had snuck away or bluffed his way home.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, it's so nice to see you again," the old man said as if this is a great privilege for Harry.

"You're getting on my last nerve Dumbledore!" Harry couldn't help but hiss out in anger. "You're now committing assault on my staff and breaking and entering. It seems like you're some fucked up terrorists who like to talk too much!"

Dumbledore however, he just smiled brighter shaking his head as if Harry is a small silly child. "No, Harry… you're misinformed. You have committed the crime against magical security so you'll be arrested and spend the rest of your life in Azkaban!"

Harry took a calming breath before laughing. "Someday I'll shut that hell-hole down and destroy all of the dementors!" he said smirking. "After all… I'm nothing like you shit for brains and would never want to torture anyone… well maybe I would enjoy torturing the mother fucking old bastard that thinks he's a freaking king! And that he controls the magical world!"

"I do control the magical world!" he retorted smugly and it was sickening to see most of his supporters agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Look around you Old Man," he replied shrugging. "The magical world is slowly fading away. As long as we protect the natural kids in the real world from you, you'll just fade away into nothing with it. If only your minions would get a clue. And by the way mum, dad I'm taking you both to court for custody of my little brother.

"Oh, and for your information… you're all under arrest!" he finished off smirking as several flashes of light brought in armed police. "If you don't surrender now it could get messy for you," he said gesturing the police guns. "A cross between a 'muggle' weapon and a wand! It won't be pretty for you if you resist."

Dumbledore glared at Harry as he gestured for his Order to drop their wands. "This won't do anything so do as they say for now. The Prime Minister will assist us in this matter."

"But Albus," Molly Weasley said worriedly. "You told us that our world is cut off from him and that… that we can't even apparate in!"

"He'll do what is right," Dumbledore replied with conviction as he and his Order were cuffed.

"Yes he will," Rose interrupted. "He'll get a prison secured against you teleporting out and then throw away the keys!"

"Rose, how could you betray us like this you little bitch!?" James hissed out angrily. "You're a no good for nothing cow just like Harry! Dumbledore is a great man."

"Don't speak to her like that!" Lily suddenly yelled at him angrily. "And… no-no Dumbledore is not! I… I hate him and I hate you!" she growled her eyes alight with gold energy and her nose and ears bleeding before the glowing stopped and she looked confused before turning on Rose. "As soon as this is sorted you're coming home and you'll never see Harry again! Dumbledore is a great man and Harry just wants to ruin everything! Harry would have Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed so they won't get a second chance!"

"They don't deserve anything but death!" Draco sneered out suddenly. "They've been given hundreds of opportunity's to be better but they always crawl back to him!"

"But Terry is the only one who can destroy him, right James," she said looking at her husband with a gentle smile.

However, all the shocked looks confused and baffled her from others. "Love and infatuation…!" Harry spoke quietly to himself but they all heard him. "Potion's most likey… so take Lily Potter to my medical facility for testing for foreign and illegal manas in her system!"

"Do not worry Lily, we'll stop them!" James said in a panic, but it was Dumbledore who looked worse.

"Take them out of my sight!" Harry said as he was trying hard to suppress his anger. "We have a Quidditch match to win!" he said and with nods the police escorted the terrorists from the lounge while others saw to getting the injured guards some medical attention.

Daniel Jackson had been watching the whole thing unfold in a little confusion but he got the gist. However, finally having real conformation that EvansCorp really does have teleporter technology surprised him.

It made him wonder what else this man has inside that imaginative mind of his. He can only wonder for now and hope he'll help them with their current dilemma. It seems bad things like to happen too much these days, but hopefully Evans' problems aren't too big. That Dumbledore guy seems as if he only thinks he can win against EvansCorp, but it too big now.

He'll have to tell the General… if he could get teleporters (made by an Earth company) then that would make life simpler for all teams at the SGC.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. February 2013: That Day Back in November

_**EVoNet**_

_**February 2013 AD**_

_**That Day Back in November**_

Albus Dumbledore groaned in frustration and annoyance as he was forced into a small muggle cell and the cuffs he was wearing were undone so that they just looked like bracelets before the police locked him in.

He looked to the cuffs to see a white glow around the edges, and one attempt at apparation was all he could manage before crying out and falling to his knees in pain. He felt as if his body hadn't split apart because of the cuffs that obviously made him hurt trying to get out.

His wand had been stolen by the muggles and now he can't escape. He's obviously facing foolish jumped up charges. He just has to find away out of this as he knows he said the muggle Prime Minister will help them, but even he knows that isn't true.

Harry had really stolen magic and gave it to everyone. He's made a wizards birthright a muggle child's play thing. How dare he… how does he think he'll get away with this?

It all started when Minerva brought those muggle magic creating things back to the Order, and since then things have just gone down hill for the Order and the Ministry of Magic as neither of them can stop him.

Then to make things worse Voldemort has started keeping a low profile and hasn't once tried anything. This leads Albus to the conclusion that Voldemort knows what Harry is doing and keeping out of the way through either caution or just not caring.

However, Harry really began to get on their nerves and in the way of their world just a few months back. The weak, foolish little brat even had the gull to make fun of them, and to make them look like fools.

Just thinking about that day Albus finds something else that mocks him. Harry has been trying for years to get people to side against Albus, and now Harry has. How could he have been so stupid as to trust Sirius when the man has never been as good and obedient as his best friend James?

This leave Albus to wonder whether Remus is as loyal as James or whether he's only loyal is because of the debt he owes Albus for letting him, a lykan learn magic at Hogwarts.

It's not going to look good for him if the truth about Lily is revealed. He would have done the same to Rosette once she had finished Hogwarts to make things easier, and so she accepted her fate. However, now she as well as others are out of his grasp. He has secretly suspected the Weasley girl and Lovegood girl weren't on his side.

He had little doubt under the muggle law Harry could take custody of his twelve year old brother, and now the boy will be taken out of Hogwarts, and probably placed in a muggle school. The shame James will feel having his son grow up in a muggle school. Albus could only feel for his dear old student.

James already has to suffer the fact his daughter is finishing off school with muggles, and now this. Then if the muggles consider any of them to have used magic outside of the bounds and laws they've set up they could either be fined or even jailed.

Albus sighed as he sat down on his hard coat and slumped a little when he thought of something, Fawkes, his phoenix. However, no matter how much he called his pet wouldn't come and the cuffs started burning. It was then he realised Harry really had thought of all kinds magical transportation. Therefore, he gave up as the pain wasn't worth it when he doubted Fawkes would even hear him.

Shaking that thought away as depressing he had to think more positive. It isn't like the muggles could keep them with out trial. After all, it seems apparent that they've been legitimately arrested, which means they're being treated like any other criminal.

Though, that doesn't mean they've really committed a crime while fighting against Harry. It does mean they can call a lawyer to assist in sorting this out and getting to the bottom of things and pointing the finger at Harry where it belongs as he broke the Stature of Security.

Therefore, he was pleased to be soon seated in front of his magical lawyer, Mr. Stenbee. He is one of the best in the magical world, and a half-blood. So he'll know a fair bit about magical, and muggle law. He's also a father of two young children, a boy and girl. His son is due to start Hogwarts come September.

They were seated in an interview room at the police station, and he told the middle aged lawyer all about Harry Potter during school, and how during his final year he showed his true colours. Then all about his banishment for almost destroying Hogwart's to give all of the muggles magic.

Then he went on to discus Harry using muggle science to give the muggles magic, which breaks the Stature of Security. He told his lawyer all about the things they found that create and use magic, and how Minerva had discovered it all because muggle borns children refused to go to Hogwarts.

Last Dumbledore told him about all of the police preventing the Ministry from forcing the muggle born children into going to Hogwarts as is their right.

"O-K," Mr. Stenbee said slowly with a look of horror that Dumbledore thought was in his favour and sympathy. "S-so tell me about this first meeting with Mr. Evans at his EvansCorp headquarters!"

Dumbledore nodded with an annoying twinkle to his eyes. Though Dumbledore was annoyed the bracelets prevented him access to the lawyer's mind he went on with his story and told him everything.

_**November 2012 AD**_

EvansCorp, the founding company for the EVoNet system, and the greatest company on the face of the Earth… well, OK that might be pushing it and being big headed. The company was created by a banished wizard: the Evans Corporation and the Evolution Network. His grand plan. His proof that he exists as more than his powers… powers that have long since been sealed away, five years ago sometime during his seventh year of magic school.

Harry James Potter, younger twin brother to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, (well famous in the 'Hidden World'). Though, luckily they don't look alike at all. Harry has messy black hair that falls right into place with the proper care, and brilliant green eyes. His brother Terry on the other hand has ginger hair that just looked stupid with brown eyes full of greed. Well, the last time Harry saw him, his eyes held malice, hate, and… well, still greed.

The creation of EVoNet had started out really as a way to get his revenge on those sad excuses for human beings that were obviously jealous of his cleverness. He had an unlimited imagination and a drive to put his thoughts into action rather than just letting them rot. So EvansCorp came into being just to create his grand design.

He had great ambition that came about. You see, he had found a liking… a love even for technology, the way it worked, the way it could make life so much easier, and the way it helped him look at magic so clearly. He had decided that he would bring the magical world and scientific world together, in a great, spectacular union.

However, the more he looked into the magical world the more he wondered whether they would accept that. He noticed that wizards and witches coveted their powers so tightly. They were proud to be better than the non-magical community… the Scientific Community.

Though, that never stopped Harry from trying, observing, but the more he did the sicker he felt. He saw the magical community revolve around three stances. There were those who obeyed the rules of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They could be very fanatical about what was good and what was bad, believing that only Dumbledore could truly discern this, yet Dumbledore never dissuaded them from calling someone dark and hating them unless it suited him, and he didn't ever label anyone 'light', just his 'side'.

In other words to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix if you were not in his Order you were either evil or a selfish ministry employee. Or if you were in Slytherin House at Hogwarts, you were evil even if you were to join Dumbledore for some reason. Especially to Gryffindor's, ambition, and cunning were evil traits even though Dumbledore was always a slippery cunning git.

The next group was those who worked within the law for the Ministry of Magic, although they did have lots of traitors and selfish gits out to just make money. They… well the minister and his people were just trying to protect themselves, they were wimps and weasels.

Then last, the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord Voldemort's minions… now to the Order of the Phoenix these were misguided purebloods who needed help to have a second chance whereas to an intelligent person they were highly dangerous terrorists and murderers who needed to be stopped at all costs, not 'saved'.

Harry's banishment was fixed by fate the moment Voldemort was resurrected. He had watched them, his family, Albus Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix. He watched as they did nothing but watch, and talk as muggles were tortured and murdered about how they would save their world, their people. They were just getting on his last nerves so he had decided to do something about it.

They preached bull-crap about tolerance and protecting the innocent people, but all he saw was them trying to think of ways to protect the purist murderers, trying to make excuses for them at the same time making sure that Slytherin House and these purists are still hated.

However, while all of this is going on innocent people were being murdered and tortured by Death Eaters! Harry finally realised that these people of the 'light' don't care to protect the non-magical people, and that made him sick as a large majority of the Order was made up of muggle-born witches and wizards. He had to wonder whether mage arrogance had made them forget to care about their non-magical parents and families.

Though, Harry found himself caring about these perfect strangers because unlike his 'people' he could not ignore their suffering as if they were any less human than them.

Harry figured that since the mage only seemed to care so much about their magic, he would find a way to end the war and bring both worlds together by giving the muggles magical powers.

It would also be the perfect act of vengeance against his mother and father for always having ignored him for their precious Boy-Who-Lived. Though, he was pleased that they had taken at least some interest in his little sister and brother. At least they were somewhat looked after by their parents… well, OK, just his mother, but it always seemed like a struggle for her, which is why he never tried to take some of that attention from his younger siblings.

His younger brother and sister seem to have been groomed by Dumbledore to love the Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore, but out of all of the family Harry has looked after them the most, and they know this. He can see them and know they'll see straight eventually.

Though, he'd been banished (which he had discovered wasn't that uncommon in Britain for half-bloods and muggleborns. Though, very painful), he was smart, so he could easily keep track of the magical world, no matter what country or who.

His sister from what he had found out was engaged to be married, and Harry cringed at the thought of the groom to be. Although, he wasn't as close as he should have been to his little sister, he had to resist every urge to protect her by charging into the magical world with an arsenal full of weapons and kill everyone until he'd killed him.

Thinking of that made him smile as he swivelled his big leather chair to look out of the windows of his skyscraper situated next to the Thames, but this window looked out over the city of London showing him the city. Although, not the nicest city on the planet, it held a certain charm to it.

He would then have to have kidnapped his sister and hope she eventually see the truth of the matter, which was obvious. The magical world was full of morons who let innocent people die because they were different. And Albus Dumbledore is an evil dipshit.

However, having to kidnap her to talk might be unneeded as it seems she may come to him. Thinking back on what he had done to get expelled made his smile widen. He had been so close… oh so very close, but Hogwarts just didn't have enough power.

Shaking the thought away he settled for a small smile as he swivelled back around, facing his office and a large group of people who hadn't been there moments before led by an old man with a white beard and hair.

In total, he counted around thirty uninvited guests with wooden sticks aimed at him including his little sister and his brother Terry, and his parents. However, only the 'great' Albus Dumbledore looked amused as the others were furious, and angry, some looking to be in near raging tempers.

"Good afternoon Mr. Evans," the old man greeted with his blue eyes twinkling as if he hadn't been a main aggressor in banishing Harry and taking his name of Potter from him, making him have to take Evans (his mother's maiden name instead). Not that he cared. He quite likes not having to associate with that name. Anyway, EvansCorp sounds way better.

"Good afternoon Professor," he replied with a smile to match the old mans as these red, smooth rounded, stretched things parted from the walls and pulling back and opening pointing at the invaders from all sides. They would look like to anyone in the know some kind of science fiction blasters. "I've been expecting you," he continued as the mages all looked around startled and wary.

"Harry this has to stop NOW!" his mother stepped forward with her demand, and this weird twitch in her left eyes. He wondered what that meant.

He smiled as he stood up and walked around his desk, but kept his distance. He was wearing some black combat trousers, black shirt and boots while they all wore varying styles of robes.

"Well if it isn't my neglectful mother," he spoke pleasantly but she flinched anyway. He turned to look over the group. "Wow… Draco and Astoria Malfoy," he said, amused as he looked them over. "I believe congratulations on the wedding are in order. Would you both care for some champagne to celebrate?"

"Umm… no… thank you," Draco replied looking just as surprised as everyone else that Harry had heard of the wedding.

"And Daphne Greengrass," he added as the beautifully cold young woman stood next to her younger sister looking quite delectable even if her robes were hiding most of her awesomeness. "Let's see… Death Eaters murdered your parents for wanting to stay out of their ranks. So you have little choice but to associate with these people. And Draco really cared enough about his future wife that he would betray his family."

"You know more than any banished man should," James Potter suddenly grumbled out glaring at his once son, his hassle eyes full of hate.

"I like to keep my ears to the grindstone, 'father'," he spoke the last word with such sarcasm that his father actually flinched back as if about to be punched. "Aren't you proud of what I've accomplished? I've done more than you ever could have. Don't you think it so brilliant that Wizards and Witches can't apparate into my building, and soon 'father' I shall have wards all over the UK, and then the world stopping your kind from doing whatever they want? Aren't you proud of me?"

"Never…!" James spat out hatefully. "I'll never be proud of a filthy little traitor like you!"

Harry just chuckled in amusement. "How can one betray those who betrayed first? The moment Terry was hailed as _THE_ Boy-Who-Lived was the moment you betrayed me. You betrayed my heart. Never thinking about me! It was Terry this, Terry that, and when it wasn't about Terry it was about Dumbledore saying this or that, and then you following his orders like Death Eaters who love their master rather than fear him!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore interrupted the argument as James was about to argue back. "Mr. Evans for giving the muggles our secrets you shall spend the rest of your life in Azkaban prison while we sort out this mess!"

Harry chuckled startling them. "You think the likes of you can beat me?" he asked but awaited no response he continued. "Let me tell you what I have accomplished in my life and see whether your accomplishments come close," he laughed as he could see some of them were curious.

"In my second year at Hogwarts," he began smilingly. "I discovered what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was. It was blindingly obvious, but no matter whom I told everyone ignored me, and then Ginny Weasley was taken. Do you honestly think my idiot of a brother could have saved her without help?" he laughed as their eyes widened.

"Oh yes," he went on as he looked to the blushing and wide eyed young woman in question. "You were barely conscious. I used some well-placed tags on the basilisk's door before you passed out and crushed it by making them go boom. Tom was pissed as I left when I heard my brother coming.

"Then my brother came and I was thoughtful enough to have gotten a basilisk fang and left it by Tom's diary still clutched in Ginny's hands. It was simple really! He had hardly anything to do!"

"That's rubbish!" Terry cried out in anger, but it was quite obvious he was lying.

"Why?" Ginny interrupted quietly. "W-why did you save me?"

"He didn't, I did!" Terry interrupted.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him in annoyance. "I'm not stupid, I always knew! You maybe twins but you look nothing alike!" she hissed at him hatefully before turning to Harry in gratitude. "Why Harry?" she asked turning back to him. "Why? My brother was never nice to you, and I know Ron was trying to bully you! So why save me?"

Harry just smiled. "You were just a sweet innocent eleven year old girl," he said shrugging. "Why shouldn't I have saved your life? I had the ability, and intellect, and to let you die would have been wrong, and a waste. I had told McGonagall twice that I could show her the Chamber of Secrets… that I had found it, but she wouldn't listen to me. So I had no choice."

The woman in question grimaced as a few peopled looked to her and she nodded, remembering that he had indeed told her so.

"Nonsense, my son saved her life!" James retorted angrily.

Harry however shrugged and continued talking. "The golden shield in fourth year that saved Terry's life from the dragon was my doing, as well as Ginny being saved from the lake. He would have never found you and most certainly wouldn't have come first. I then waited with the other 'captives' of the merpeople until the last champion came.

"Though, I was the one who brought Gabrielle up to the surface no one seemed to notice or care!"

"T-that's why Gabrielle l-loved you and not Terry?" his little sister Rose suddenly asked and he nodded. "S-she was devastated when you were banished!"

"Cute blonde… me likey, so send her my way and I'll rock her universe! Plus, she's always been a great friend," he laughed as many of them blushed before continuing. "Now my greatest feat happened during my last year at Hogwarts, but that was also my downfall, and your greatest error. The greatest mistake the wizarding world has ever made, and will ever make."

He chuckled as he took a breath as they all looked confounded. "The moment you sealed my powers… that was your greatest fuck up. However, to the muggle world it was to their luck and fortune.

"I couldn't create another runic system without magic to give it to the world. However, by that time I had discovered the reason behind muggleborns. You see, one or both muggle parents had been at one time or another exposed to lots of magic, be it from wards or maybe surviving a prolonged racist attack.

"This gave me an idea to study more into magic, to find out the how's and why's, and I did. Then…" he shrugged as he pulled out a dark green plastic looking wand, perfectly straight with handle and hand guard with a LCD strip running the length on both sides on standby, pitch black.

The mages eyed it warily as he grinned widely. "I realised that magic isn't mystical, but rather a science that had yet to be discovered or really researched. And with computer technology, once my wands tech had produced Zero-Point-Energy, ZPE, or magic or mana to you. I just have to tell it what to do. I can even limit a wands capability, locking such types of spells as the unforgivable etc."

"You think you're clever?" Ronald Weasley suddenly demanded spitefully. "Creating these things and giving the muggles magic?" he spat out hatefully.

Harry however grinned even wider. "With my technology Weasley I have fed millions of people who would have otherwise gone hungry, as computers are so much better at conjuring than any human could hope to be. Using potions that you and your filthy people take for granted I have saved millions of lives. So yes I think that's very clever."

"Filthy muggle!" he roared out in rage, he waved his wand shooting out a red jet, but it just hit into a shield and almost hit him on the return journey. The shield was a ripple in the air separating them from Harry before it faded away. It was then they realised why Harry seemed so overly confident.

Harry laughed as they were starting to show signs of fear now. "Yes… beautiful what you can create if you have the balls and dick to screw the establishment!" he laughed some more as they blushed. "In one hundred years from now, the world will have magic coursing through its veins, and witches and wizards will be a thing of embarrassment when their descendants look back on their past!"

"Well I must admit Mr. Evans, where Voldemort," the other magus flinched. "Went on a magic superiority tangent… I had never expected a Dark Lord to rise up through muggle science."

"Dark Mr. Dumbledore?" he replied amused. "Maybe I am… but then if you and your little minions are the light why would any self-respecting good man woman or child want to be anything but dark. Is it so wrong for one man to rise up to show you… to show the world that you aren't as great as you would have them believe?"

"Don't talk to Albus Dumbledore like that!" Ron raged out looking as if he was fighting not to fire again. "He's the greatest mage to have lived!"

"Oh really…?" Harry asked mockingly while most of them nodded he continued. "So you're so thick you've never heard of Myrddin Emrys or Morgan le Fay, two of the most famous mage to have existed?"

"Who are they?" he asked thickly, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Merlin and Morgana…" interrupted one of his friends, Hermione Granger and a very annoying girl who had always believed she knew everything, as long as it was in a book.

"But Morgana was a Dark Witch," Ron spat out smugly.

"You said greatest mage, not greatest good mage Weasley," Draco suddenly interrupted rolling his eyes in annoyance. These people were the worst kind of annoying, they were bigots.

"Shut your face Malfoy!" Ron hissed at him angrily.

"Wow, getting way off topic," Harry interrupted. "You really don't see how selfish you are, do you Ronald. How hateful you are, and how much of a bullying piece of shit you are!"

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Molly Weasley finally interrupted. "You're the bully, and even trying to take credit for what your wonderful brother has done."

"Stop it mum!" Ginny interrupted. "I'm sick of this…from what I've heard; Harry hasn't even broken the law."

"He's given the muggles magic!" her mother retorted hotly.

"He's used machines to create magic," she replied rolling her eyes. "If anything he should get an award. This is all kind of freaky just coming here into his office to arrest him for being smarter than any of us. He had his magic sealed because he had the vision of making all humans equal. But that failed and yet he changed tactics in moments and succeeded where others would have just given up."

"Ginny are you siding with him?" Molly demanded angrily causing her daughter to grimace and look worried she shook her head.

"Of course not," she disagreed, but it was very forced and certainly a lie to anyone with half a brain, and the blonde, blue eyed girl next to her had to bite her lower lip or laugh. "I was just stating the obvious. Plus… as you know there is some kind of ultimate ward around this building. He let us in, so what makes any of you think he couldn't keep us here?"

The others started to look more worried at that as Harry laughed. "Oh, fear me not little people as I shan't be keeping you. You're free to leave whenever you want. I was just oh so hoping to talk, mainly to my sweet little Rosie when I realised you've all been trying to get in."

"T-to me…?" Rose asked moving a little closer before stopping as she remembered the barrier ward.

"You are so beautiful," he said causing her to blush brightly, but she did look pleased by his compliment. "So why would someone of your class level be engaged to… a filthy bastard like Ronald Weasley?" he asked with a look of disgust on his face while he was surprised Draco had burst out laughing and she blushed more.

"Watch it Evans!" Weasley hissed angrily.

"Why?" he retorted, amused. "What you going to do, bounce another stunner off my shield?" he asked causing the red head to flush red with anger and embarrassment and Draco to laugh more.

"She's been contracted to him by your brother after your 'dad' made him head of the family," Draco said after a few more chuckles. "From what I heard he asked your brother for her, and being the great friend and shit sibling agreed. She's seventeen, five years younger than him. He can't get anyone nearer his age bracket, so has to get Potter to hand over his little sister."

Harry's eyes flickered to Terry where his brother squirmed under his angry eyes. "You would give your own sister away to a knut-less whelp like him?" he hissed angrily and one of the red things on arms moved to get aim. "Maybe I should turn you into something more useful, like a smouldering puddle of goo! You will cancel the contract or I will!"

"You can't cancel it!" Terry was quick to say, smirking but moved out of sight of the thing. "It's a shame Mr. Weasley wouldn't let me have Ginny for my harem though, but…" he shrugged.

"Harem…?" Harry laughed. "You wouldn't know what to do with one girl let alone many."

"I have to build up the Potter name," he said smugly and not having a clue about the slight that he just ignored it.

"Well anyway," Harry said turning back to Rose as trying to give a sex education to a moron isn't worth his time. "Would you dear sister do me a favour if I cancel this foolish contract for you?" he asked in amusement as Ron looked ready to fire again.

"W-what would I have to do?" she asked in surprise trying to look more curious than to actually be considering it.

"Fall in love with a muggle!" was his answer, which surprised all.

"Why would she want a muggle over me?" Ronald laughed out. "Anyway, the contract is unbreakable."

Harry chuckled as he continued looking at Rose. "I want you to be happy Rosie, even though you had learnt to dislike me, and love Terry and Dumbledore. I just want this one thing from you. I want you to care about me enough to be happy in the muggle world with me. Safe, and loved… to fall in love with a muggle away from the shamefulness of the magical world… just once, but really… for you to have someone who will care about you.

"I want you to be happy Rosie, and if making Terry, Lily, and James happy by marrying filth will make you happy then I shall be happy in the knowledge that you made the choice for yourself."

She looked down at her feet looking sad before back up to her parents and brother with tears in her eyes before looking back to Harry. "H-Harry… I don't love Ron… I don't really even like him. He's mean and selfish, and treats other people like garbage. He even treats his own sister badly and I saw him hit her once. Sure she hit him back twice as hard, but… if you can cancel the contract I'll try to find a muggle to fall in love with, to be happy," she finished off with a watery smile full of hope.

"You can't cancel it!" Ron spat out smugly. "You would have to have either me, my father, or Terry agree and cancel it as dad and Terry are heads of our family's and I'm the man so I can decide too. It's a shame that dads not here, he might have at least thought about it, being the weakling he is."

"Two million galleons say you'll think it through, and then change your mind," Harry spoke causing Ron's eyes to widen in shock and awe as he actually thought about it.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore finally interrupted as he saw Ron's greedy eyes and knew if he doesn't interrupt that all will go wrong with his plans. "Mr. Weasley will not be selling the cancellation of that contract, and this way the Weasley family, and the Potters shall be forever united since Arthur refused to let Ginevra be a part of Terry's harem since she didn't want to be! He even refused me."

Harry just smirked. "There is of course the cheaper way to get my dear little sister out of the contract… well to be honest there are many ways, but I like this one in particular."

Ron snorted while Dumbledore and a few others paled, though, Draco, Astoria and Daphne smirked a little too. "So what's this special way you have of breaking magical contracts," Ron asked in humour and doubt.

"He'll just kill you," blurted out Draco unable to stop laughing. Ron's blood ran cold as he watched Harry and saw that that is exactly what he was thinking in amusement.

"Oh, but you could just take the two million," Harry suggested smugly. "But…" he shrugged laughing as Rose watched in awe as Harry is… well, she had never noticed before because of… well, stuff… but he's kind of super cool.

"You would never get away with it," Dumbledore interrupted smugly. "We're all here as witnesses."

"What other ways out of the contact are there?" Hermione Granger suddenly interrupted as she was too curious to know that she couldn't keep quiet. Oh, she may not have liked it but she had always known that Harry was smarter than her, and his smarts were the sort that should frighten people like Dumbledore because they think outside of the box. In fact, Harry had already squished the box, chewed it up, ate it, and passed it out before flushing it down the loo.

"Excellent question Hermione," he said smiling at her and she had to hold back a blush as she took note of how good looking he really is. "Well, I could always just seal her powers, which in this day and age with my company isn't too much of a hassle. Or I could re-program her to realise that actually, magical contracts have NO real power over anyone. It would be her belief that would harm her, and you can ask the goblins at Gringotts if it will make you feel better.

"It's even worse when a family member makes the contract because by law, once they're legal adults any of these stupid marriage contracts are null and void under the International Confederation of Wizards as human rights violations. The only reason they stay is because you think magic keeps them, and your belief is what kills you."

"Nonsense…!" Lily was quick to interrupt. Though, she held the odd spark of doubt about her own words. "Rose will be marrying Ron…"

"I don't want to!" she suddenly yelled out with angry tears in her eyes. "The thought of him touching me makes me feel sick. He disgusts me, and I don't care whether it will kill me but I Rose Potter will NOT be marrying Ronald Weasley!"

"Will you look at that… nothing happened," Harry spoke laughingly after a minute or so of silence. "But then I never expected anything to happen. It seems my beautiful little sister shares a little of my intellect and will after all."

"This bitch will be marrying me!" Ron roared out grabbing Rose around the neck choking her, she tried clawing at his arms in panic. "Even if she has to be fucking chained up and dragged down the aisle!"

In the next moment Ron screamed in agony as the red blaster behind him fired a yellow beam that immobilised him, causing him to drop Rose panting and sobbing to the floor, but also causing him untold pain as it held him off the ground.

"Evans, let him go!" Dumbledore hissed, enraged.

"Is this your good?" Harry hissed as a purple beam grabbed Rose and pulled her within his ward where he left her crying on the floor. "You are pathetic!" he roared out as the yellow beam on Ron flashed red and the ginger fell to the floor out cold.

"I will not let you get away with that vicious attack Evans!" the old man said angrily, his power booming for all to feel, but Harry was not impressed like Dumbledore's minions.

"That piece of shite attacked my little sister you filthy piece of shit!" Harry retorted in his rage. "Get the fuck out of my office! Get out of my building! And get the fuck out of my city you shit for brains abusive bastards. You have declared war on me this day! If I see you again Dumbledore I'll seal you and have you in a normal person jail where we don't torture our inmates, and you'll watch as I tell the world where I got the idea for ZPE! I'll out you all, and there will be nowhere you can hide. If I don't just do that anyway!

"And keep away from the muggleborns; you shall no longer threaten to take them from their parents if they choose not to go to Hogwarts." He finished off with his eyes full of fury and his red blasters trained and ready to kill.

Dumbledore nodded to the others after having grabbed Ron and they all apparated, well except Rose as she continued crying, and surprisingly Draco, Astoria, and Daphne had stayed, but he sealed his ward anyway as his personal shield dropped with a ripple in the air.

_**February 2013 AD**_

"So you see why he has to be stopped!?" Dumbledore said with a wide grin. "He's giving the muggles magic, and it has to be stopped!"

Mr. Stenbee just looked at Dumbledore in pity after the old man told him how he got put in jail. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dumbledore, but you committed an act of aggression and terrorism against EvansCorp. I doubt very much whether you'll get off with anything short of a very large fine!"

Dumbledore's mouth opened wide in shock. "B-but he… he's broken the Stature of Security!" he replied in shock and horror. "He has to be stopped. He is dark and evil!"

"And where is your evidence?" the lawyer asked trying to be patient. "Plus, this is the muggle world they don't recognise your laws, and you're the aggressor. To an outside jury you are the 'evil' one trying to take what is theirs, and what erase their memories?"

"Of course," he readily agreed. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. They have to believe me!"

Mr. Stenbee sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he stood up and headed to the door. However, before he left the room and the baffled old man he spoke some last minute words.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I can not be your reprehensive," he said giving the old man a look of pity. "We have a conflict of interests. You appear to want to wage war on the muggle world and I do not. The world seems to be heading in the right direction. I had never thought of you as a muggle hater until now. However, this has opened my eyes and I wonder why I've never heard of my muggle grandparents before, and I'll be sure to look into this further, thank you."

Then he left Dumbledore alone in the interview room alone. The old man sat with his jaw hanging open. He would never be able to find a magical lawyer who would willingly take his defence. However, he would seek a lawyer known to be a Death Eater.

It was unfortunate for Lucius Malfoy to think it would be clever to go against his master's orders. He was arrested seconds after entering the muggle police station. It was with his arrest that no other Death Eater went against their masters orders any time soon.

_**November 2012 AD**_

"And what can I help you three with?" Harry asked Draco, Draco's wife Astoria, and sister in law Daphne as he calmed down.

"That was awesome," Draco couldn't help but say, smirking. "And we figured we would stay, hoping that offer of champagne is still on?"

"Sure," Harry agreed chuckling as five glasses of bubbly materialised on his desk in a flash of white. "This stuff is a replicated sixty nine something or other, but my guests and myself enjoy it a lot."

Draco, Daphne, and Astoria took a glass each and took seats when comfy looking chairs materialised with one spare next to Harry. He was already on his knees comforting his sister and asking whether she wanted to see a doctor, but she calmed down and took the seat next to Harry and her drink, surprised after she finished that it refilled, and smiling a little as she brushed tears away.

"So… Draco, Daphne, Astoria, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry asked after a few moments, his eyes roaming Daphne, which seemed to please her.

Draco smirked as he took another sip of drink. "This is really quite a nice drink… good year I suppose," he said before taking another sip. "We want to get out of Dumbledore's pocket. As you saw he and his… people are clearly fucking nutters. We figure siding with you will help us, and to be honest… well from what little I've seen of this… science, I have to say that I think I was wrong being such a muggle hating douche if science can really create magic."

"Oh, it can Draco, it can," he replied with a wide grin. "Dumbledore and his sheep had no idea what they were doing the moment that they fucked with me. I invented the world, and even more… I invented destroying theirs, just to piss them off and succeed in my dream."

"Dumbledore won't stop you know!" Daphne interrupted with a cool glare that just slid off him. She secretly liked that. She also liked his power… the way he made Dumbledore look like a rank amateur. She had always loved that at school, and it's even grander now.

"Yep, I know," he agreed smiling at the yummy young woman, his eyes hungry for her, and it pleased him that her checks tinted pink. He has wanted her for years, and now here he is, so close. "He won't stop attacking, even after I reveal them… the naturals… to the world he'll keep coming until he's either dead or in jail! And even then, I wonder whether the Order of Goat Shaggers will stop coming for me until I've gotten rid of them all."

"They are highly delusional," Daphne agreed after she got her blush under control. "I cannot even guess at what they'll try next. Dumbledore is more Slytherin than us."

"But not more than me," Harry replied smirking. "After all, the silly little sorting hat did believe that I should have gone into that house, but truly… what real Slytherin would go into there?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Astoria asked in confusion.

He grinned widely. "Just think… look at the facts. Neither Dumbledore nor I were in Slytherin house, because we had a choice. I chose Hufflepuff because for the most part I would be left alone, ignored, and nobody would realise my threat until it was too late."

"Because of their arrogance you win!" said Daphne smirking. "Marry me Evans, and become the new head of my family!" she demanded shocking them at her straightforward and most certainly not joking proposal.

"Daphne… I don't think that's how it's done," Astoria said looking sheepish as her sister looked at her, showing some confusion.

"And why not…?" she asked shrugging, her light blue eyes glaring coolly at her sister as she knows she has wanted him since school. "He is my age, strong, gifted, rich, good looking and more importantly not a Dumbledore groupie."

"She has a point," Rose suddenly piped in smiling embarrassedly.

"OK," Harry suddenly answered after a moment's thought startling them. It isn't like it's a real sacrifice for that extra vengeance or something. She is smoking hot even if she doesn't realise it herself. Robes were so stupid hiding her away so much, but it just made him want to unwrap her so much more to retrieve the delight hidden inside. He's liked… loved… been infatuated with her for a long time, and now's his chance to have her.

"I'm not really all for just marrying someone for gain, but… marrying a pureblooded witch of an old family could be amusing as it will nullify my banishment, and let me have more fun. We both gain a lot from it."

"Then we both gain something out of it," she agreed with a nod. "I will gain a man who can take over as head of my family. In effect this will make a new family as I will of course take your name as I'm sure that will bug Dumbledore's worshippers and the Ministry more. Plus I will get the safety of you, and a strong child with which to carry on our blood. Then you'll get un-banished by the marriage and power politically in the magical world to piss of Dumbledore and your 'parents' further continuing your revenge."

"I likey," he agreed with a wide grin. "However, first things first… Rose?" he turned to her smiling. "I want to take care of you, so from now on, you are Rose Evans, understand. I'm sorry, but our parents are most certainly a lost cause… well dad is at least!"

"I understand. I've grown up since I was a silly little girl," she said sadly. "Um… Harry, I'm kind of hungry. I skipped breakfast because I was so worried coming here," she added sheepishly.

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "So what do you want? You can have anything."

"Umm… can I get a bacon egg cheese burger?" she asked hopefully. "I had one once a while back from this muggle place and it was delicious." Then she started as a white flash left a paper carton on Harry's desk and she picked it up to find her burger. She grinned as Harry winked at her and placing her glass down before biting into her juicy burger.

"Wow," Draco muttered in awe. "I'll have some lamb chops!" he said and startled as a small plate appeared with three chops smelling delicious with a side jar of mint sauce, and a knife and fork.

"The best part is its all healthy eating even though it tastes so good," Harry said chuckling as Draco tried a bite of succulent meat looking as if he could die now, and die happy. "Be my guests and ask for anything," Harry said to the other two girls, and they both made orders.

"Now Evans… Harry," Draco said after he had finished the last of his food and the plate, remaining sauce and cutlery disappeared. "Where do I go to get one of these desks?"

Harry just rolled his eyes laughing. "It's a custom job… I could get you one, but we do sell food replicators if you want something right now."

"Score," he said nodding. "I'll take one to go," he said shaking his head in wonder. "I've never eaten something so perfectly prepared before."

"Reception, I want a food replicator brought to my office, please," Harry just spoke out, and moments later a voice replied that one will be brought up ASAP.

"How…?" Astoria asked looking around but couldn't figure it out.

"It's just a smart com-system built into the building," he answered before turning to Daphne. "I'll have all of your personal property collected from your home for you and brought to my house if you like. In the mean time I'll have some clothes picked out for you," he said as business like as he knows these old families like. Though, he smirked as he knew with a little charm he'll have her head over heels if she isn't already by her expression. She nodded her head before he turned to Rose. "Sorry, but I can't get anything from 'our' 'parents' place."

"That's OK Harry, I understand," she replied with an understanding smile. "I didn't have much anyway, just clothes and a few cuddly toys. I have my wand with me, and that's the only thing I really want. I guess I don't really need it any more, but I still want it."

The door opened just then and two men came in one holding a plastic wand with screens that said levitation as a large box was floated in. The other man held a tablet and pen sized stylus and handed both to a confused Draco as the large box was placed on the floor by him.

"If you could just sign here sir, the replicator is for you, correct?" the man asked as he pointed to a box on the screen, getting a nod. "And then print your name here please." Draco just nodded as he managed to write his name on the screen and was startled as it wrote, but even more so after he finished when his messy script turned into perfect letters. Though, his signature stayed the same he noted as he handed them back with wide eyes full of wonder.

"Thank you sir," the men said before vacating the office and closing the door behind them.

"That thing was… wow…" Draco couldn't help but say. "That thing… how much writing could it store?"

"Oh," Harry said shrugging in thought. "I think that model is around one terabyte, so I think, maybe… it could hold all of Hogwarts textbooks a few times over, and then some music, and movies," he said getting four sets of wide eyes.

"And then I could have done homework, and school work on it too?" the bleach blonde young man asked.

"Hmm… that's a good point," he agreed nodding. "In the long run it would be cheaper, and easier to have one of them for all students, let alone Hogwarts. I'll have to look into marketing tablets like that at schools."

"Yeah… wow…" Draco nodded his agreement. "Looking at all of this… well, I have to wonder. My dad had always just dismissed it. But it's pretty cool, so I have to wonder why all the muggle borns just abandon it. It doesn't make much sense."

"Yea… I'm still trying to work that one out," Harry agreed nodding. "Also, I wonder why muggle borns fear Voldemort's name," he said ignoring the flinches. "I mean they fear it even before they know what it is. It all seems suspicious to me. I've actually started monitoring muggle born kids with their parents' permission because some of them, in fact most, don't want to go to Hogwarts, so I'm protecting them from the Ministry!"

Draco snorted in humour. "Good luck with that," he said laughingly before Astoria poked him in the ribs looking annoyed.

"At least he has a job and is doing something," she said, smirking.

"I would work," he retorted. "But with the Death Eaters after me, and now this crap with Dumbledore, what the hell could I do? You could get a job too you know."

"Like you said, the Death Eaters are after us," she retorted smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes laughing. "Tell you what Draco, you can work for me. In fact, how would you like to be a team leader on one of my new mana strike forces, stopping Death Eaters? You have the knowledge, and the motive to prove you are more than your father, or father's father."

"Umm…" he looked nervous. "I'll heavily out magic them right?" he asked hopefully with a sheepish grin.

"Of course," he agreed to the other young man's relief while the three girls laughed. "I wouldn't send out my future brother in law without seriously out gunning his enemy. This is also the opportunity to find the men responsible for your in laws deaths."

"O-OK, I'll take it," he was quick to say as Astoria gave him a look that promised death if he tried to weasel himself out.

"Well, Draco… you'll need some new wards around your home," Harry commented with a nod as Draco nodded his agreement. "OK… exit my office, through reception, and enter the elevator, tell it floor six, and there'll be a few guys waiting to take you home and install ward engines, set them up and even show you how to work them to their fullest."

"Umm… thanks," he said standing up with his wife. "Well… we'll see you later…"

"Hang on," Harry said as he threw the blonde man some small slim device. "It's one of the latest cell phones, ask the engine installers to show you how it works," he said as he threw another to Astoria. "Its… well, we can speak from wherever we are in the world."

"Umm… thanks," Astoria said looking at the device in her hand in wonder before following Draco out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"Well then," Harry said standing up. "Let's take you two home," he added smilingly as they both stood too, and in a flash of white light they were in a large marble entrance hall.

Daphne and Rose stared slack jawed as Harry chuckled. "You didn't really think I would forget about teleportation did you?" he asked them smirking.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it," Rose admitted sheepishly; as they had teleported into his office it seemed obvious. "But your way was so much more comfortable."

Harry just smirked. "Well, other than my room Rosie, you can have anyone you want, so go crazy!" he said laughing as she grinned widely and darted off up the wide stairs in front of them of the three storey home.

Shaking his head laughingly he turned to Daphne. "Well, follow me and I'll show you to our room."

"B-but we are yet not married," she said looking flustered and confused. "Until we are wed are we not supposed to sleep in different rooms?"

Harry just grinned and was inches from her before she could react he wrapped his arms around her slender waist shaking his head. "This is the new world, Daphne… I've wanted you for so long I can't wait any longer," he whispered as he let his lips brush hers for a moment, which caused her to shudder, running his fingers through her dark blonde hair. "And I'm going to rock this new world and make you scream my name in a pleasure you magical people don't seem to get."

Daphne couldn't help but feel weak in the knees as his lips pressed harder into hers, kissing her, she couldn't help but kiss back before he pulled back smirking.

Harry then took her slender hand in his and she needed no coaxing to follow him up the stairs but did show confusion and curiosity. It took little to no time for Harry to lead her into his… no… their bedroom. It was huge with a giant sized bed and a few doors, wardrobe and a huge screen TV on the wall with entertainment centre underneath with stereo and surround sound.

He closed the door behind them and his lips crashed with hers again, this time more forceful, his tongue slid in before she knew it. However, she didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around her, and hers wrapped automatically around him, their kissing deepened.

Harry had never kissed anyone with quite this much passion before, and it felt great as he let his hands start unbuttoning her robe, she let him. He then pulled back for breath sliding her robe off where it dropped to the floor; he paused while she blushed brightly with uncertainty.

"Need to get you some new… muggle underwear… from Anne Summer," he commented confusing her as she was wearing some huge white pants and bra that left too much to the imagination over her slender form. He also wondered why she wasn't wearing a skirt and top, or dress under, but figured that robes might be like that to girls, and he had never thought about it before.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked out of breath, red faced blushing as she looked down at herself feeling self-conscious that he doesn't like her body.

"Nothing," he said catching her by surprise as he squeezed her bottom tightly in his hands kissing her hungrily again. "But you have a lot to learn if you're going to be my wife," he muttered in between kisses. "But no worries. I love to teach!"

Her body shivered involuntary in delight as he worked at her.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	7. March 2013 AD: Stargate

_**EVoNet**_

_**March 2013 AD**_

_**Stargate**_

Harry grinned as two US military officers wearing green uniforms led him into an elevator. He was wearing a full black suite looking every bit the businessman he's supposed to be. He had left his sister and fiancée in the hotel with his little brother with the promise of tracking down an American theme park later.

Though, really that was to keep his little brother Kalam happy. His brother wasn't very happy to find out that Harry had gained custody from their parents. He still doesn't understand what their dad and Dumbledore have done wrong. He still thinks Harry is in the wrong no matter what he's shown. It will take some time to deprogram him, but at least he's stopped trying to run away now.

The elevator came to a stop after having gone down underground for a short while and opened up. The army guys led him out through some military grey corridors until they reached a larger open plan area with windows that lead out into another chamber, but it has shutters down blocking out his view of what he couldn't say.

His escorts opened a conference room door and he entered while they closed the door and left. Harry looked around the room. It wasn't full but it had a few people in sitting at a long conference table. Doctor Jackson was the only person he knew, but by the others uniforms realised they're soldiers.

"Mr. Evans…" a greying man stood wearing the pips of a general. "I'm glad you can make it, I'm Jack O'Neill, this is Cam Mitchell, Samantha Carter, and you know Daniel Jackson, and this is Teal'c," he introduced himself and the others.

"What's with the gold thing on your forehead?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he leaned in for a closer look of Teal'c. "It seems to have the whole Egyptian thing going on."

"That doesn't matter, you can ask again later," Jack interrupted as Harry slumped in a seat. "You've been given special permission to see what we do here. The president himself suggested bringing you in on our… project…"

"So the SGC really does exist," he interrupted shocking them he shrugged. "Hey, I've seen that odd little sci-fi series and gathering information, conspiracy theories and stuff. You would be surprised how accurate some of these conspiracy theorists can be!"

"He has a point," Daniel couldn't help but admit. "We believe Mr. Evans that you could offer us an alternate power source… one that uses ZPE. The off world Stargate's use Zero Point Energy for power, but our planet is lacking the original DHD… umm… Dial Home Device…"

"Hmm…" Harry muttered thoughtfully. "It seems you're actually under financial pressure, and you're trying to stop this project from being shut down by no longer using crap loads of expensive power."

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack agreed sighing. "We can't let that happen. It would leave the Earth defenceless, and it would cut us off from allied worlds."

"Well, you're screwed…"

"Not to mention the possibility of another shadow agency getting a hold of the Stargate and steeling off world technology… again…" Teal'c spoke nonchalant.

"OK, I'll recreate the DHD," he agreed. "Or is it just DD here since we are home?" he asked shrugging and not awaiting an answer. "However, I want full access to everything to do with the Stargate; don't want to screw up without all the info. Plus, as my fee I want all umm… information on every world you've been too, and info on every race you know of."

"That seems reasonable," Jack nodded in agreement. "Sam and Daniel will sort that for you and take you to see the Stargate."

"Sweet," he said grinning as he followed the two from the room closing the door behind them.

"General O'Neill, do you really think that is a wise idea?" Teal'c asked as he looked to where he sat. "You would be handing over information about allied worlds."

"He's curious," Jack shrugged. "And I think in the long run it could be helpful if he's to be a part of the SGC! Plus, I'm kind of hoping he'll give us some free stuff, like some Sky Sleds."

"Making sure they're specially designed with some blasters would be cool," Cam couldn't help but give his opinion. "Maybe we could persuade him to build a new ship if we gave him some of the blueprints to the one's we already have."

"Ooo, cool idea," Jack said with a grin. "I mean, that guy's tech is incredible!" he said with a thoughtful look.

Meanwhile Harry was drooling over the Stargate as he was shown into the Gate Room. "I'll need to bring in some equipment, and I have a younger brother who has never flown in a fighter jet before taken for a ride."

Sam and Daniel just gave him a look. "Oh, right," he said laughing sheepishly. "He kind of hates me for arresting our dad and putting our mum on lockdown in my medical facility for mana induced coercion and control. He's been groomed to believe that Albus Dumbledore can NEVER be wrong, and unfortunately our dad has spoilt him so much it will take time for him to realise that what dad and Dumbledore did is wrong."

"That's the old man you arrested while playing that… 'new' sport," Sam said as Daniel had told them all about it. "What happened to him? Is he still…?"

"No," he answered shaking his head. "We only had the evidence to charge him with assault and he got off with a fine. So, about that jet ride…?"

Sam rolled her blue eyes. "I think I can sort something for tomorrow morning."

"Cool," he said as he drew a hidden wand from a cloaking holster on his right arm. They just gave him a look. He shrugged sheepishly. "I knew you guys would take my wand so I came prepared," he said laughingly as he set it to scan the ancient alien technology. "This is quite incredible," he said as he was reading the scan reports. "It's mana technology of the highest standard. It works on a similar base as portkey magic, only so much more complex and… wow, whoever invented the Stargate has my praise. I wonder whether I could build more…?"

"It wouldn't matter if you can," Sam spoke gaining his attention. "I mean we can only open one gate at a time… we do actually have a second in storage in Area 51. It has to do with the address. It's like a telephone, and the Earth can only use one at a time."

"It can only go one way at a time too except for radio transmissions can travel both ways," Daniel added helpfully. "Although, the prospect of being able to open multiple Stargates at the same time… it seems impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Danny-boy," he replied with a smirk as he took more scans. "It's just a matter of adding a new code allowing us to assign a… planetary area code to each gate."

"T-that could potentially work," Sam said looking excited. "It would be just like with telephones if we could rewrite our Stargates code we could alter the dial in address to be unique to each gate rather than planet. It would mean our gate wouldn't work on any other planet the same way they all just know where they are now… it would be more like a cell phone rather than a landline and keep the same address."

"Could we do that?" Daniel asked looking at them both.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not… with Sam's help I'm sure we could come up with something, but I think we should unpack the spare for experimentation. We don't want to break this one."

Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, you're right; I'll speak to the General about getting the spare Stargate out…"

"Send it to my research lab in LA!" he quickly interrupted, hoping they'll agree, and using his La HQ because he doubts they'll let him take it out of the country. "You'll of course be welcome to have soldiers protecting it but I'll have more space and freedom there, and more tech at hand."

"I'll speak to O'Neill about it," she replied nodding. "But what about a power source and dialling device…?"

"Oh, that's easy business," he replied shrugging it off. "I can get you some generators set up. It will make this place self-sufficient when it comes to energy. So… area fifty-one…? So do you have any alien space ships?"

"A few but most of them are broken," Daniel said with a smile. "We actually have our own ships built from some reverse engineered tech, but we are only loaning our teleporter tech from the Asgard… but I understand you have teleporter tech."

Harry grinned smugly. "I see, so the aliens won't just hand over the knowledge. I believe we can work something out, but I believe that might mean taking my brother into space! Every boy dreams of being an astronaut, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Daniel said nervously. "Until they've been in a battle with their first alien race bent on universal conquest pretending to be gods."

"I… I'll take my chances," he replied sheepishly. "But I cannot wait to read up on all the races you've come across. They're not all douches right?"

Sam laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm sure with that after his jet flight you'll have him deprogramed and realising you're the coolest big brother in the universe."

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was the following morning when a young boy wobbled a little as he climbed down the steps of a muggle flying thing. He pulled off the helmet to reveal a wide grin on his face as some guy took the helmet from him. He's wearing an all in one green/grey suite they gave him for his ride. He ran his right hand through his brown/red hair and found he couldn't stop grinning as he finally made it to his big sister, Rosette.

He had been given to his big brother… well; Harry and not Terry, but secretly he was a little pleased. He doubted Terry would have taken half the care Harry does. Though he hates to admit it, Harry does look after him well.

Harry had actually arranged his ride in the muggle machine. At first, he had been reluctant, and a little scared, but watching them fly on that TV thing is quite incredible. He couldn't help but feel a little excited, but now. He can't believe how cool that muggle thing is, and now has a new dream. He no longer wants to be an auror like Terry (when he's not playing quidditch), and now wants to be a fighter pilot.

It has to be the coolest job in the world, and the jet is faster than any broom or Sky Sled, and best yet can travel higher than any wizard can go. He's not stupid though. He knows Harry is trying to win him over, but not once has Harry been angry with him, and thinking back, he does not think Harry has ever been angry with him.

They say that his dad has committed a crime against his mother, and Rose says that Dumbledore's involved. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that the Great Professor Dumbledore is the bad guy. Though, he can't wait to see his mum again, he dreads that day too encase its true and she really hates his dad, and tells him his dad is a villain.

He shook those thoughts away as he joined Rose and she smiled at him. "Did you enjoy your ride Kally?" she asked smilingly.

He glare pouted at her. "I told you not to call me that. You don't like anyone calling you Rosie, except for Harry, and I don't like being called Kally by anyone," he complained mock sulking.

She just laughed rolling her eyes as the pilot came over, ruffling Kalam's hair. "So, what did you think, kid? Have a good time?"

"Yeah," he said blushing. "T-thanks, Coronal Mitchel," he said with a smile on his face. "I think… I think that I want to become a pilot when I am old enough. It's so awesome."

Cam laughed shaking his head. "Maybe when you're older you'll pilot something… a lot bigger than a little jet like that. I hear your brother has an even better treat in store for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked eagerly, forgetting he's supposed to hate Harry. Though, thinking about it his dad would never give him such brilliant treats on vacation. "I doubt anything can be better than flying in the fighter. It goes so fast, and so high. I never knew people had ever gone that high before."

Cam just laughed as he pulled out a com from inside his flight suite. "Prometheus, this is Coronel Cameron Mitchel, three to teleport."

"This is the Prometheus, roger that," came the quick reply. "Standby, three, two, one, teleports engaged…"

In a swish of white light, they disappeared only to reappear in another swish of white light in a small grey coloured room on some kind of platform where a man sat at a console wearing a blue uniform.

"W-where are we?" Kalam stuttered out looking to his sister, but he could see she looked just as surprised as he is.

"I… I don't know," she answered looking confused.

"Come on, follow me," Cam said smirking as he led the confused kids out of the room and through several corridors and passed loads of men and women in the same blue uniforms before they entered a large 'room'. It housed loads of consoles and people in it including Harry and Daphne, though Daphne was leaning up against a window still staring out with her mouth hanging open.

"Harry, what are we…?" Rose said while he smirked at her. She trailed off as she saw it out of the window. The planet, her planet, the Earth.

"Welcome to the Earth Space Battleship Prometheus!" Harry said as Rose and Kalam rushed from Cam to the window next to Daphne to stare out at the Earth from orbit. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Whoa… it's so beautiful…" Rose whispered in wide-eyed awe.

"It's so small," Kalam added. "I… I mean… everyone in the Magical World treat the world like its huge, but really… its tiny… really tiny. Looking at it from here makes me wonder why… why You-Know-Who cares about hating… I mean… left to them… humans would have never seen t-this."

Harry startled him by placing his hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "It's OK… it is small, but that isn't all the universe has to offer. The universe is huge and teaming with life. Humans live all over the known universe, and I think that sometime in the future you'll get to visit other worlds and understand that we shouldn't ever hide in a corner like the Magical World has done."

Kalam looked to his brother, awed. "You can't buy me, you know?"

"I know," he answered smirking. "And I'm pleased to hear it! I just want you to graduate with good grades and make something of yourself! If you follow moronic magical rules and laws you're practically walking around the Earth with your eyes shut, such a small world of many small worlds, but all has vast secrets and pleasures, and wonders as far as the eye can see."

"Looking at the grand scheme of things," Daphne spoke looking thoughtful as she smiled at Kalam. "Dumbledore and Voldemort," she paused, as the kid flinched having NEVER spoke the Dark Lords name before. "They just don't seem that significant anymore. If anything they just seem small and petty, foolish and pointless when they… we could reach the stars."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry interrupted their deep thinking with a laugh. "I mean you're on a freaking space ship and you're all googly eyed over looking out the window, come on guys, prioritize!" he said as he rushed over and took the captains seat and grinning while Cam grabbed the helm, and the rest of the bridge crew got to their stations.

"Ok, Coronel Mitchel!" Harry said grinning wider. "Set a course for Mars, one quarter thrust," he said as the ship started pulling out of orbit.

"Coordinates set, Pretend Captain Evans!" he replied smirking as he used the control panel.

"Ok, set Hyper-Jump," Harry continued while his family watched confused, but Harry just looked excited as Cam gave him a nod. "Engage," he said with a point of his finger.

The ship did nothing for a less than second while Daphne, Kalam and Rose looked back out of the windows. Then it was as if they were blasting through a stream of blue lights for a moment when they stopped, their mouths hanging wider than before.

"Pull into high Mars orbit," Harry said as he looked out at the alien (yet lifeless) world. "Now what do you think Kalam?" he asked his little brother.

Kalam was speechless for a moment before turning to his smirking brother. "I might have been wrong, because you just bought me. You are the coolest big brother in the history of big brothers!"

"Hey, tell me something I don't know!" he replied smugly. "After all, first I beat Terry at his own game, and then I get you a ride on a fighter jet, and in a Top Secret Earth Space Battleship."

"You finished playing with my ship yet?" asked an older man sitting bored at a side console wearing a blue uniform with captain pips. "Seriously, there's this new show starting in an hour and we get very bad TV reception this far from the Earth. Why is it we get perfect reception on all the crap channels, but the good ones we don't? it's like the most popular radio stations all use a crap signal frequency that need a super-radio, and even then…!"

"Don't ask me," Harry said shrugging. "I use cable… oh wait I own that company… well... it's not really cable when its wireless, uses mana, and I keep dropping prices to keep cheaper than SKY and Virgin Media," he sighed with a dreamy smile. "Running them into the ground makes me almost as happy as when I'm alone with Daphne!"

"What about me?" Rose asked sadly.

Harry rose an eyebrow. "Well, if you weren't my sister, maybe…" he said with a smirk as she and Daphne realised what he meant and blushed brightly. "Well, let's go home, oh… umm… this whole thing with the ship has to be kept secret," he said as he let the captain take his seat back and the ship slowly turned.

"Why do you want to run those TV companies out of business anyway?" the Captain asked looking curious.

"Oh, well I wanted to buy into them both, fuse them together, and use my tech to make TV cheaper and easier," he said shrugging. "They're just all about the money. They have their limits while I do not. I'm also undercutting Virgin Airlines, and I was thinking about a Sky Bus that travels faster than a train, just because their prices are ridiculous, and it's almost like their prices change every hour getting more expensive the busier they get. Its daylight robbery…"

"OK, I don't piss you off," the captain said as they jumped back to Earth. "I mean I'm broke enough as it is."

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was nearing the end of March, just another day after kicking the ten barrels of crap out of Dumbledore and his order. It's a shame the jerks escaped, but they were humiliated, and didn't get passed reception of the LA EvansCorp HQ. It's really quite odd how they just won't get a clue, and they have even roped in the UK and US Ministry's into helping them.

Harry had already made sure that the US President and the Pentagon are secure, and put out protection on State Leaders. It was a little amusing thinking about how pathetic they are. They came with some very under trained men and women and found several teams of trained US Marines, and some of the wizards sadly lost their lives, but they should have thought about that before they attacked.

He has to wonder what kind of motive they have for fighting the world's evolution. Heck, for all anyone knows magical powers or natural control of Zero Point Energy could have originated from an alien race. Well, it's their problem if they're still morons, but he figured he might break into see the US Minister of Magic to get some answers, and try to talk some sense into him.

However, right now Harry's with Samantha Carter both dressed in military uniforms (his is dark blue and not 'official') in his secret research facility under the building with many techies in white lab coats with many machines, computers, wires, and many other things hooked up to the open (spare) Stargate with a newly designed dialling device. It's more advanced than the one he created for the SGC's Stargate as he had a little more time to build it.

Though, they had not actually dialled out but while experimenting got a dial in, and they had already installed an Iris to shield them just encase of a potential scenario where they open an incoming wormhole. It was a possibility they couldn't risk so put in security protocols.

Military soldiers were quick to enter the EVoNet Gate Room aiming EvoTech guns at the Stargate at the ready. The scientists were quick in allowing other soldiers to escort them out while Harry and Carter used the Dialling Network System hoping for an IDC. The code that proves it's an incoming ally.

"Receiving an IDC," Carter said after a few moments of worry. "It's… Atlantis, but that doesn't make much sense…! Atlantis would have hailed us straight away," she said as she looked back to a shielded screen where a work crew was working. "Open a communication link."

"Communication link open with Atlantis!" a techy called out. "But it's not stable… it seems something is blocking our outgoing signal."

"Atlantis, this is Coronel Samantha Carter of SG1, come in Atlantis!" she called out over the light hisses of static. "Come in Atlantis!?" she asked out again. "This is the EVoNet Stargate, please come in…"

"T… is Atlantis…" came the fuzzy broken reply. "… repeat… do not open, Iris…! Wraith… do … open… orbit…"

Harry nodded as he pressed a few buttons and everyone was startled as the Iris opened and the gate shutdown only to start dialling at speed that even Samantha was surprised by before opening a new wormhole.

"Are we getting a broken signal now?" he asked the tower.

"Yes, we detect no Iris the other side either," a techy answered.

Harry grinned. "OK," he laughed as he started using his console fast while Sam watched looking confused. "We have a link to that other gate, how amusing, let's see now, mana over ride, gate… shutdown… there… that should do it," he said as he pressed one last button the gate shutdown only to redial again. "Atlantis, this is EVoNet Stargate Research, come in. I've shutdown their gate."

"This is Atlantis," a man's voice said as Harry reengaged the Iris. "How the hell did you just… what was that," he added, obviously speaking to someone else as a holo-screen popped up to show the man and crew in the field of vision. "What do you mean the Wraith ship just tried to activate the Stargate in orbit again and blew up?"

"I… I mean just that… the engines seemed to have just overloaded, and…" she shrugged looking at her console screen. "The Stargate is the only thing that survived and it's just floating in orbit, shall I have it retrieved?"

"Yes," he agreed frowning. "But just overloading shouldn't have blown up the ship should it?" he asked baffled and completely ignoring Harry and Carter.

"Normally no," Harry interrupted. "However, I hacked the gate and engines with ease… well, their ship was easy to hack with the connection. However, I also modified a few gate codes. The gate would send out an overload command to the engines while trying to dial out anywhere. Using the ZPE flowing through the gate I sent out a small pulse through the ship while getting the gate to really dial an unpopulated dead world for safety reasons igniting the radiation from the blown engines in affect making everything else blow too!"

"Wow, that's quite the feat," another man appeared. "Mr. Evans, I'm Rodney McKay, it's a pleasure to meet you. I understood that you were working on the gate reprograming project, but I wasn't aware you were so far into it this early on."

"Yeah, I'm trying to come up with a… well caller ID, so the Iris would just be an added security measure," he answered with a grin. "I aim to make life easier, so that in the near future the SGC can just come clean and become public. Maybe if our people can see how small we really are it will give them some prospective."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," another guy pushed him out of the way. "John Sheppard, nice to meet you… I hear you created some… cool things you call Sky Sleds, so do you think you can get us some?"

"And instruction manuals," Rodney added looking worried at the thought.

Harry shrugged. "Umm… sure I guess. We did get the SGC some so I guess we'll get some prepared and sent over."

"Do you people mind?" the Commander interrupted them rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Coronel Carter, why exactly did your gate answer?"

"Accident," she replied shrugging. "The other Earth gate was open at the time, and Harry did something, which grabbed the wormhole. It was quit odd knowing two gates were open at once… oh, and General O'Neill is calling," she added putting him on holo-screen. "General…?"

"So… both gates working at the same time now?" he asked as he seemingly nodded to the Commander of Atlantis.

"No," Harry answered shrugging. "However, while your gate is open we can highjack an incoming wormhole rather than letting it go to… voicemail."

"Do we need all of these telephone reference's?" Daniel Jackson asked as the screen widened to show the rest of SG1.

Jack just looked at him. "Yes," he said seriously. "It means we all understand what they're talking about and not just you brainiacs," he said returning his attention to his screens.

"I hear you there," Sheppard agreed rolling his eyes. "I mean I'm all for gadgets and new tech, but when these smart guys start being too technical I get lost."

"Like your brains about to explode?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it feels."

"Me too…"

"OK, enough," Commander Richard Woolsey interrupted. "Do any of us have any business now that the problem with the Wraith has been sorted?"

"Oh… umm… no…" Harry said looking thoughtfully. "Though, I've been reading up on different worlds, or more specifically the Asgard, and I was wondering Jack. Do you think they would mind if I popped over there, looked around and took some scans of their dodgy DNA. I kind of feel sorry for the little twerps. I figured it wouldn't hurt to see whether I could potentially help in some way."

"You could open a wormhole to the Asgard?" they all asked together.

Harry just shrugged looking a little baffled. "Well, yeah, that's simple. It only needs more power like… hmm… right now to gate to the Tok'ra, we just use a little Renault, one of the tiny three door hatchbacks. Now, to open the gate to Atlantis we use a Sports Car, like a Ferrari or maybe a muscle car like a Mustang, but to gate to the Asgard we hope in our F14 fighter."

"See, he knows how to explain stuff," Jack said with a grin. "Sam, why can't you and Daniel speak more like that? You have to end up saying things maybe two or three times anyway, and still you don't go straight for the simple explanation."

"He isn't giving the simple explanation," Sam said rubbing her brow. "He's giving us the idiot's explanation."

"Works for me," Sheppard said shrugging.

"Me too," Cam piped in while Jack nodded.

Harry just laughed. "Well, Sam and I have work to do. We'll be in contact, and I'll have some of those Sky Sleds shipped over. Do you want someone to give instruction too? I think Jack can spare someone from one of his fodder teams."

"I told you to stop calling them that," Sam hissed in annoyance.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well they should stop getting killed. I seriously think we need to overhaul SGC front liners."

"Well later," Jack said chuckling as Sam went off in some kind of rant, Atlantis signing off too while Harry shutdown the gate.

"OK, OK, I won't call them fodders anymore," he said sulking as the gate started redialling and the Iris disengaged. "Well, I'll be back in a bit," he said picking up a black forearm gauntlet with screen. "Hmm… they have some kind of energy shield over their gate, let's see... now it's off…" he said smiling as he finished at the console.

"You can't just walk onto Asgard without calling first," she said as if he might listen to her. "We have an Asgard working on the Daedalus."

"Hmm…" he said looking at her and shrugging. "Yeah, and that is not in our galaxy, and I want to see Asgard!" he said smirking as he just ran through the Stargate without a thought.

Sam exited straight after him having grabbed an EvoTech blaster looking around. "Whoa…" she muttered looking around to see the large room. It just looked advanced. Looking out of the window at the huge city with massive Asgard ships seeming parked at skyscrapers.

"Yeah, whoa…" he said nodding in agreement. "I mean this is seriously awesome," he added as the gate closed behind them. "Come on, let's go take a look around," he said walking to the door as he played with his gauntlet, the door opened. "I think the computer knows to let us through doors now."

She groaned while following him and looking around. Jack had tried describing it, but never mentioned that it's quite beautiful. "Its… oddly beautiful," she commented as they wandered around. "I wonder what they do for entertainment."

"Over the years we have grown out of such needs," they were interrupted and there was two Asgard holding weapons flanking a third.

"You're Thor," Harry stated as a picture holo-screen came up showing his file. "A scientist trying to save your race without going the way of Loki and doing illegal experiments on humans…"

"I find it odd that a human is so adept that he could recognise me from a mere photograph," he answered sounding a little impressed. "Even to my race we have lost so many individual physical differences."

"Hey, I'm awesome, what can I say," he answered smiling. "You got a nice house here, and little tech happy, but I like it. Do you guys still use currency because I would love to expand onto your planet?"

"Evans," Sam hissed elbowing him in the ribs. "Stop messing around, I don't think you want to reintroduce the corporate world to a highly advanced alien race."

"Ok already," he answered rubbing his ribs as he turned a sheepish smile to the baffled Asgard. "The names Harry Evans from the planet Earth… I'm not officially here as a reprehensive of Terra, but more my own curiosity. If I may, I would like to scan you. I have invented some quite brilliant medical technology, and it could be possible for me to undo the messed up DNA damage!"

Thor gestured for his guards' to lower their weapons as he stepped forward, curious, looking at the female human. "You are a friend and ally of Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about Harry, but he is… quit the visionary," she replied sheepishly.

Thor looked back to Harry with his large eyes. "You somehow disabled our gate-shield," he said letting Harry nod before he continued. "Hmm… you are an odd human, Harry Evans; just looking at you I see a powerful mind. Please, if you wish to scan me, please go ahead."

"Sweet," he answered as he pulled out his wand from it holster on his right arm. He lowered himself as he muttered some spells (well, just told it what to do). It lit up a holo-screen and he read the data over quite thoroughly. "Wow, this is weird… let's see… hmm… oh, I see, you're missing some genetic coding… hmm… I have an idea…"

"You do?" he asked, confused, as he looked round at the readout of the device.

"Of course, it's obvious," he answered with a nod. "When you're cloning, you're using the same genetic profile over and over again. It's the same with human inbreeding… there's nothing different to evolve with… evolution happens because of the diversity of coding. It's like with a computer, if you try to use a computer to open doors that was only codded to turn on the lights, the doors won't open."

"I believe we may be too far gone for this to do more than extend our lives a little more," he answered, though it's only an extension, he was very impressed with his answer.

"Ahh… but that's where we add in another species or two to seal in the gaps," Harry answered in thought. "Looking at the readout, all we would need is non-wizard DNA, and… hmm… didn't expect that… seriously… dragon DNA… now that's a new one, but its… dragon blood has a stabilising property, so it only makes sense that dragon DNA could potentially hold up Asgard and Human DNA."

"We could use this creatures DNA to be able to recreate?" Thor asked looking thoughtful.

Harry looked at Thor and stepped back shaking his head. "No, your race has to die," he said shocking them. "But I can help your children live," he said getting befuddled stares, though to them that's a difficult feat. "I mean… one more cloning session and that's it. If this works, you will be a new race able to naturally procreate! We don't have the tech needed for this, but with your assistance, we could fix you… or should I say fix your children, or more accurately put birth-clone them without being damaged like you, and so that they can breed."

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "You mean to allow the new… clones to birth minds like human children would, so that we can teach them, and that they will become the new Asgard, and that for our genetic continuation, we… the originals must grow old and die."

"Everything must have a begging, middle, and an end," he answered with a shrug. "We can use science to expand our lifespans, but to continue forever… look at your species… they've stopped evolving, you've completely screwed yourselves over as a people. This will give your race another chance. If it succeeds your people can join the rest of the universe in the reality of mortality."

"I see…" he answered as he looked over the holo-screen of the humans new technology with a frown as the results were written as plain as day. In a human language, but he has learnt many human languages over the years. "This is an odd realisation, the prospect… that for my people to survive, we have to die while devolving to a new point where we can take a different path, and evolve again."

"Sometimes shit happens dude!" Harry said as he stood up even though Sam was glaring at him. "But then… something great can come out of this."

Thor nodded. "Crude analogy as my species no longer defecates, but I understand, we shall contact you shorty, expects my ship soon."

Harry grinned with a nod. "I look forward to helping you even more than seeing the inside of an Asgard ship, but I don't suppose you could direct the wormhole from this side to hit the Earths second Stargate. It will be a hassle having to get a jet back to LA!"

"Yes, we can do that," Thor agreed as he and his two friends led the way. "So tell me… you have actually been hacking your spare Stargate. How is it you've managed this?"

Harry smirked in amusement. "I'll show you when you arrive. It will be very enlightening my friend," he said as they entered the Asgard Gate Room, the gate activating. Harry played with his gauntlet a bit before grinning back at Thor. "Well, I'll see you soon; it's been a pleasure meeting you."

"And you to Harry Evans," Thor replied with a small bow. "Good bye Samantha Carter, please give Jack O'Neill my greetings."

"Umm… I will, bye," she answered nervously as she and Harry disappeared into the Stargate a few moments before it shut down. However, her last words were heard they were directed at Harry. "Wait, dragons are real?"

Thor frown, almost looking sad. "Thor, is this the way we go?" one of the other two asked him.

He just looked up and nodded. "We have lived a very long time, we are at war, and our population diminishes with every ship we lose. If we do not evolve out of these forms into a more primitive form then our race will be lost forever."

He then just turned leaving as he felt a spark of a lost feeling… hope. Hope that another lost race has been found in the flesh, and that both will re-evolve now, side by side.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
